


Histoire

by Spidi



Series: Par delà les décombres [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, End of the World, F/M, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidi/pseuds/Spidi
Summary: ATTENTION, TRADUCTION d'une fic de Annerb.Il a cinq ans, SG1 fut brisée en deux. Trois ans plus tard, la Terre perdit son combat. Aujourd’hui, il ne leur reste qu’une ultime chance pour arranger les choses. Mais parfois, les pièces ne s’emboitent plus.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Par delà les décombres [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103369
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748314) by [Annerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/pseuds/Annerb). 



> **Notes de Annerb:**  
>  C'est une vieille fic que je n'ai jamais réussi à publier sur AO3. Publiée à l'origine sur livejournal et ffnet de juillet 2008 à novembre 2010. L'incroyable la-tante était la bêta de cette série.
> 
> **Notes de la traductrice:**  
>  Voici une série de récits qui va être ardue à traduire, car très dense. Mais elle vaut le détour.  
> Je souhaite offrir la possibilité à ceux et celles qui ne sont pas très à l'aise avec l'anglais de découvrir ce travail fabuleux de Annerb.  
> Cette histoire, avec un grand H, pour son début, est superbement écrite. J'admire beaucoup le boulot d'analyse des personnages qui a été fait, la crédibilité de l'intrigue, la justesse des mot/maux et des sentiments.  
> J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi.  
> Est-il après cela nécessaire de préciser qu'évidement, rien est à moi?
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

Au fil des années, Daniel n’avait plus trop pensé à Sam. Premièrement parce cela le faisait souffrir, et ensuite parce qu’il avait franchement d’autres choses plus importantes en tête, comme Anubis ou le fait de rester en vie. Il n’avait simplement pas eu le temps de s’appesantir sur les gens qu’il avait déjà perdu, alors même qu’il devait faire face à de nouveaux deuils, bien plus récents.

Lorsque de temps en temps il s’était autorisé à penser à elle, se demandant ce qu’elle pouvait bien être entrain de faire, où elle pouvait être, il n’aurait pu deviner à quel point il était loin de la réalité. A aucun moment il s’était imaginé qu’elle pouvait être sur une planète aussi primitive que celle-ci, si distante et détachée du sort la galaxie.

Sur Cimmeria, le temps avait stoppé son cours. Rien n’avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu, il y avait de cela douze ans. Dans cette autre vie.

Ici, sur cette insignifiante planète, le Marteau de Thor et le Traité Planètes Protégées permettaient de ne pas se soucier d’Anubis ou du fait que la Terre soit devenue son terrain de jeu favori. 

Daniel sent cette colère devenue familière tordre son estomac, alors qu’il se demande avec amertume combien de temps Cimmeria, si fragile et pourtant si à l’abri, pourrait tenir face à Anubis quand celui-ci en aurait terminé avec les Asgards. Espèreraient-ils que les Tau’ri accourent à leur secours ?

Comment se sentiraient ils lorsqu’ils réaliseraient que personne ne viendrait ?

Un sursaut de conscience lui rappelle qu’il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Il repousse ce rappel à l’ordre, car la colère est pour l’heure la seule chose qui le maintient. Il doit en faire abstraction.

Il est pourtant dit de lui qu’il est le plus impartial d’entre eux.

Se concentrant sur la femme devant lui, Daniel observe ses cheveux finement tressés qui retombent sur ses épaules. Ses vêtements sont faits main, d’un tissu rugueux, froncé sur le haut du corps, bouffant au niveau de son torse et finissant resserré autour de sa taille. Elle porte une jupe couleur rouille. Ses orteils nus ressortent sous son ourlet.

Peu de choses permettent d’encore identifier Sam Carter. En fait, le seul élément reconnaissable est l’inébranlable concentration qu’elle met dans la tâche qu’elle accomplit. Mais au lieu d’un ordinateur, d’un livre ou d’un objet technologique, il s’agit ici d’un petit carré de tissu et d’une aiguille en argent sur lequel elle coud de subtils détails.

Les murs de sa petite maison composée de deux pièces sont recouverts de patchworks complexes ressemblants à des étoiles et des fractales. Il est partagé entre le rire et la rage. Est-ce vraiment cela que la grande Sam Carter est devenue ? Une couturière hors pair ?

Ses mains n’ont pas cessé de travailler sur le vêtement depuis qu’ils sont arrivés. Daniel voudrait lui arracher des mains.

La Terre n’existe plus. Ils ont perdu. Cela ne signifiait donc rien pour elle ? Est-ce qu’avoir une dernière chance pour changer tout ça n’a pas d’importance ?

« Sam » dit-il, freinant sa colère suffisamment pour s’agenouiller devant elle, une main tendue vers son genou. Elle se crispe à son contact, le laissant déçu. Il pensait que toutes ces années suffiraient…à quoi ? La guérir ? La ramener à la raison ?

Son éternel optimisme pouvait mourir avec le reste de la Terre.

_Imbécile._

Il retire sa main, s’assoit sur ses talons et tente d’attirer son attention, à la recherche d’un signe lui indiquant qu’elle l’entend. « Nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide. »

Elle ne le regarde pas, ne répond pas, ses yeux fixés sur les mouvements méthodiques de ses doigts.

« Bon sang Sam ! » Finit-il par s’exclamer, sa main saisissant le tissu. Il résiste de justesse à l’envie de lui arracher des mains. Il y a eu trop de nuits sans trouver le sommeil, trop d’amis et collègues morts pour perdre maintenant son sang froid. « Entendez-vous seulement ce que je dis ? »

« Daniel Jackson » Intervient Teal’c, l’avertissement grondant clairement dans sa voix.

Daniel se redresse et s’éloigne d’elle, détournant son regard en direction d’un mur, inspirant lentement pour tenter de maitriser son agacement, ses nerfs mis à vif.

Teal’c prend la parole, lui exposant d’une voix égale leur plus récent plan, un peu fou il doit l’admettre, pour défaire Anubis. Il lui explique calmement qu’ils ont besoin d’elle. Daniel laisse les mots couler sur lui, essayant d’ignorer leur urgence. Il examine de plus près un des patchworks de Sam qui lui fait face. Il se concentre sur les minuscules points de couture, sur leur surface plissée et leurs motifs abstraits.

Les glyphes, les équations et les constellations sont reportés avec précision, à travers les longueurs de fil. Il passe la main sur leur surface.

 _Oh Sam_. Sa colère disparait, laissant place à une profonde angoisse. A présent il se rappelle pourquoi la colère lui est si fondamentale. Sans elle, il est facile de s’effondrer. Tout comme Sam.

Comment les choses ont pu aller aussi loin ?

Derrière lui, Teal’c stoppe brutalement sa phrase et Daniel se retourne pour voir la main de Sam sur le bras de son ami, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. S’étant assuré d’avoir attiré l’attention des deux hommes, elle tend sa main et trace des mots invisibles au creux de sa paume.

Daniel fouille son sac, en sort un cahier et un stylo, le cœur battant.

Peut être que…

Sam s’en saisit précautionneusement, caressant le papier de ses doigts comme s’il s’agissait d’un objet précieux. D’un mouvement de tête, elle sort de ses pensées et commence à écrire avec hésitation une ligne de mots, puis referme le carnet une fois terminé.

Se redressant, Sam rend le cahier et le stylo à Daniel. Elle décroche le patchwork de tissu que celui ci observait plus tôt, le plie soigneusement avant de le remettre à Teal’c.

Ce dernier le reçoit d’un air solennel, sa main pressant doucement les siennes pendant leurs quelques secondes de contact. Sam tend sa main et touche alors sa joue, ses yeux parcourant le visage du Jaffa.

Teal’c est celui qui finit par rompre le contact, et recule.

La jeune femme hoche la tête, le regard triste, puis se retourne pour disparaitre à l’arrière de la maison.

Daniel suit Teal’c à l’extérieur, plissant les yeux le temps de se ré-habituer à la lumière.

« Alors ? » demande Cam en venant à leur rencontre, bondissant de la souche sur laquelle il était assis.

Daniel secoue la tête, l’éternel optimisme de Cam le hérissant.

« Elle ne va pas nous aider ? » Comprend-il. Il avait entendu un tas d’histoires sur la grande Sam Carter pendant des années, ses exploits ayant pris d’énormes proportions au fil du temps. Il voulait croire que cette femme était capable d’absolument tout.

Daniel l’avait cru lui aussi.

« Pourquoi non ? » Interroge-t-il, jetant un œil vers la modeste habitation.

Alors qu’ils descendent la colline en direction de la Porte, Daniel lui tend le carnet, laissant les mots de Sam parler à sa place.

_« Certaines choses ne peuvent pas revenir »_


	2. Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Elle ne semble pas blessée, mais quelque chose dans sa posture n’est pas naturelle. Ils avaient tous appris il y a bien longtemps que les blessures n’étaient pas toujours visibles. Du moins les blessures du corps._

* * *

_Cinq ans plus tôt._

« Maître ! »

Un jeune Jaffa impétueux, qui n’a pas encore revêtu son armure complète, fait irruption dans la tente. Bra’tac fronce les sourcils face au mépris du protocole dont fait de toute évidence preuve la jeunesse.

Le Jaffa trébuche puis stoppe, frappant son poing contre son torse, inclinant la tête. « Pardonnes moi Maître » dit-il, essayant visiblement de contenir son impatience.

Bra’tac grogne, se remettant à contre cœur sur ses pieds. Depuis la mort d’Apophis, éliminé par l’équipe de O’Neill, il était devenu de plus en plus dur de concilier la liberté et la discipline nécessaire dans la vie des Jaffas. C’était une chose de remettre certaines coutumes en question, mais une tout autre d’abandonner toutes des traditions. Encore une difficulté sur le chemin de la liberté, fardeau dont Bra’tac était plus qu’heureux d’être accablé.

Il fut un temps où le vieil homme envoyait de jeunes guerriers à leur mort pour le seul égo d’un faux dieu. Ce temps étaient révolus.

« Parles Arnok » Aboie-t-il en réponse à l’état d’agitation évidente du jeune homme. Le vieux maître sourit intérieurement quand Arnok sursaute à son interpellation. Ah, la folie de la jeunesse.

« Maître » parvient finalement à dire Arnok. « Une femme est arrivée par le _chappa’ai._ »

« Une femme ? » Répète Bra’tac, tout amusement s’étant évaporé. « Humaine ? »

« Oui Maître » confirme-t-il.

« Conduis moi immédiatement à elle. »

Bra’tac suit Arnok à travers les tentes d’entrainement, accélérant son pas. Son cœur vibre d’un espoir prudent, souhaitant écarter au plus vites les toiles et courir vers le _chappa’ai._

 _Peut être que la folie n’est pas le seul apanage de la jeunesse après tout_ , grimace son esprit avec ironie.

Après avoir atteint le sentier forestier et dépassé le camp, Bra’tac exhorte Arnok d’accélérer le rythme. « Je ne suis pas vieux au point de ramper ! »

Il ne leur faut que cinq minutes pour sortir de la forêt. Près de la Porte il peut voir une demi douzaine de Jaffas vaguement regroupés autour d’un individu.

Bra’tac stoppe presque sa course lorsqu’il entrevoit pour la première fois la femme qui est devant lui.

_Louez soit les vrais dieux, c’est bien elle._

Elle est assise en haut des marches, son dos appuyé contre le _chappa’ai_ , un endroit bien dangereux si jamais le vortex venait à s’ouvrir.

« Jaffa !» Interpelle Bra’tac, faisant signe aux hommes de reculer.

Un passage s’ouvre devant lui. Il s’approche prudemment de la jeune femme, l’étudiant avec attention. Elle semble indemne, mais Brat’ac reconnait dans ses vêtements décolorés et sans forme ceux des prisonniers de longue date retenus par les Goa’uld. 

Elle ne bronche pas ni ne le regarde lorsqu’il s’approche d’elle.

« Major Carter ? » dit-il, une main tendue vers son épaule.

Son regard reste perdu dans le vide, irrémédiablement fixé sur la saleté de ses pieds.

Elle est calme.

Et Bra’tac commence à comprendre.

Ils étaient tous fous d’avoir espéré.

* * *

George Hammond replace le téléphone rouge sur son support, sentant la lassitude s’installer dans son corps, une douleur profonde qui le pousse à se demander, une fois encore, s’il n’est pas devenu trop vieux pour ce boulot. Il en a vraiment assez de perdre des gens biens, de s’assoir derrière ce bureau et de remplir de la paperasse.

Deux documents sont posés en face de lui, attendant tous deux une signature qui officialisera la mort présumée de deux membres de son équipe, faisant suite à huit semaines de recherche.

Cela ressemble trop à un abandon, à une trahison. Mais quand le téléphone rouge parle, c’est son job de s’y conformer.

Il imagine pendant un instant Jack O’Neill assis devant lui, dans une posture décontractée mais une expression intense clouée au visage.

« Conneries Georges, et vous le savez »

« Vous avez raison » répond Georges au fantôme, prenant son stylo avec regret.

Avant que la première signature n’ait eu le temps de sceller le destin de quiconque, le voyant rouge s’est enclenché, une alerte est énoncée dans le haut parleur « Activation de la Porte non programmée »

Georges n’ose pas espérer, mais se lève de sa chaise.

« Nous recevons le code d’identification de Maitre Bra’tac Monsieur » L’informe Walter lorsqu’il parvient à la salle de contrôle.

« Ouvrez l’iris »

Une fois débarrassé de la protection, deux personnes émergent du vortex, deux personnes bien familières.

Dès le franchissement du premier individu, Georges pense pendant un instant avoir des hallucinations, ses propres espoirs se matérialisant dans cette apparition. Mais il prend conscience des remarques de ses comparses autour de lui et cela confirme bien la même chose. 

« Faites venir SG1 » Ordonne-t-il.

Ecoutant à moitié le haut parleur, Georges regarde la femme qu’il était sur le point de déclarer morte.

La lumière du vortex qu’elle vient de traverser l’éclaire. Bra’tac se tient à ses côtés, sa main planant près de son dos, sans la toucher, comme s’il avait peur du contact, mais pas sûr non plus qu’elle puisse rester debout par elle-même. Georges a rarement vu le Maître Jaffa si déconcerté.

Elle ne semble pas blessée, mais quelque chose dans sa posture n’est pas naturelle. Ils avaient tous appris il y a bien longtemps que les blessures n’étaient pas toujours visibles. Du moins les blessures du corps.

« Faites venir une équipe médicale » commande-t-il à Walter.

Quand la Porte se referme derrière les deux silhouettes, il ne reste que le silence.

En bas, Daniel vient d’atteindre la salle d’embarquement. Il stoppe sa course au bas de la rampe, la même incrédulité mêlée de soulagement plantés sur son visage. Ils n’ont pas revu Sam depuis huit longues semaines. Et à l’évidence, au vu des documents sur le bureau de Georges, ils commençaient à penser que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

« Sam ? » Demande Daniel, ses mains se tordant sur ses hanches comme pour repousser l’envie de monter la rejoindre sur la rampe.

Aucune réaction de la part de Sam, même pas un coup d’oeil dans sa direction. Elle reste debout, un bras plié en travers de sa poitrine, ses yeux fixant aveuglément la rampe.

Teal’c se place à côté de Daniel, le docteur Fraiser les ayant également rejoints. Elle retient Daniel. D’un regard, Teal’c et elle s’échangent un message muet avant qu’elle ne s’approche lentement de la rampe. Elle avance vers Sam, lui touche le bras mais ne reçoit aucune ombre de réponse en retour.

Georges regarde le Docteur Fraiser convaincre sans difficulté sa patiente de s’allonger sur la civière, ce qui démontre une fois de plus que quelque chose cloche. Tandis qu’elle sort de la pièce, Georges rejoint SG1 et Bra’tac dans la salle d’embarquement.

« Maitre Bra’tac » dit il en guise de salutation, suite à son hochement de tête respectueux.

« Où l’avez-vous trouvé ? » Demande Daniel d’une voix rauque.

« Je ne l’ai pas trouvé » répond Bra’tac. « Elle a été découverte errant à côté du _chappa’ai_ sur Chulak. Un de mes élèves l’a reconnu et est venu directement me chercher. »

« Elle est juste apparue sur Chulak ? » s’étonne Daniel. « Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont elle est arrivée là ? Où elle pouvait se trouver durant tout ce temps ? »

Bra’tac secoue la tête. « Vous voyez dans quel état elle est. Elle n’a pas dit un mot. Je ne suis même pas certain qu’elle m’ait reconnu. J’ai pensé qu’il était préférable que je la ramène chez elle le plus tôt possible. »

« Et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants » Confirme Georges. « J’espère qu’avec un peu de temps, le Major Carter sera capable de nous répondre par elle-même. »

« C’est aussi ce que j’espère » répond Bra’tac dans un faible sourire.

« Et Jack ? » Intervient Daniel, posant la question que personne n’ose verbaliser.

Le visage de Bra’tac devient grave une nouvelle fois. « Aucune nouvelle ».

Un silence oppressant ponctue sa déclaration.

* * *

Daniel est assis dans un coin sombre de l’infirmerie, observant les mouvements réguliers et compétents que prodiguent les mains de Janet alors qu’elles parcourent efficacement la forme immobile de Sam. Ses gestes sont source de réconfort. Familiers. Tout comme l’odeur aseptisée et la sensation du béton froid et rugueux contre son dos. Beaucoup pensent que Daniel déteste l’infirmerie, mais la vérité est que, peu importe le nombre de choses horribles qui s’y sont passées, la logique et l’organisation de l’infirmerie, sous l’égide de Janet, garde quelque chose de fondamentalement rassurant pour lui.

Aujourd’hui Daniel cherche du confort là où il peut en trouver, parce que Sam est toujours si étrangement silencieuse, les yeux fixes et écarquillés. Survivante, mais pas vivante. Pas vraiment.

La dernière fois où il avait vu Sam, c’était à travers un champ brumeux, alors qu’elle lui criait pour la deuxième fois de franchir la Porte.

_« Ne discutez pas avec moi Daniel ! Allez vous en ! Nous serons juste derrière vous. »_

Seulement ils ne l’étaient pas.

Jack et Sam n’étaient jamais revenus de cette planète.

Ni Daniel, ni Teal’c n’avaient pu voir quels Jaffas leur avait tendu une embuscade. Les Tok’ra ne savaient rien, ils étaient seulement capables de confirmer que Jack et Sam n’étaient prisonniers d’aucun Grand Maître. Où étaient ils censés les chercher ? Ils n’avaient aucune idée d’où commencer.

C’était comme s’isl avaient tous les deux disparus dans le brouillard de cette satanée planète.

Même maintenant que Sam était revenue, c’était comme si elle était toujours enveloppée par la brume, aucun signe extérieur ne les aidant à comprendre d’où elle venait et ce qu’elle avait pu endurer.

« Vous allez sentir une légère piqure ici Sam » annonce Janet tandis qu’elle lui prélève un échantillon de sang. Elle poursuivait son monologue depuis l’arrivée de Daniel.

Comme d’habitude, Sam ne répond pas mais elle tressaille, jetant un œil à son bras, presque surprise.

Daniel se relève, l’observant de plus près, sentant l’espoir l’envahir suite à ce bref signe de vie, mais Sam se contente de se rallonger sur son lit et fixe à nouveau le plafond.

« Je suis désolée » murmure Janet.

Daniel laisse retomber sa tête contre le mur de dépit.

Teal’c et le général Hammond les rejoignent quelques instants après, Georges posant une main inhabituellement paternelle sur l’épaule de Daniel. Il sait que Hammond est aussi secoué qu’eux.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demande-t-il.

« Toujours pareil » Rétorque Daniel. « Elle n’a pas dit un mot ».

Hammond s’installe sur le banc à côté de Daniel, se mettant à son aise. Jetant un oeil à l’horloge, Daniel sait qu’ils devraient être tous rentrés chez eux à cette heure ci. Aucun d’eux n’est assez idiot pour le suggérer.

Quand Janet a terminé son inspection de Sam, elle fait signe à ses collègues de la suivre dans son bureau.

« Dites nous ce que vous pouvez docteur » Annonce Hammond

« Et bien, ce que je peux vous dire c’est qu’elle est déshydratée, souffre de malnutrition mais rien de bien alarmant. »

Daniel sait qu’il devrait se sentir soulagé, mais il ne peut décemment pas croire que Sam est sortie de huit semaines de captivité sans une seule égratignure.

« Elle ne présente aucun signe de trauma » Continue Janet.

« Mais s’ils ont utilisé le sarcophage… » rétorque-t-il

Janet hoche la tête, la fatigue visible sur son visage. Ils savent tous qu’un sarcophage peut cacher d’innombrables maux causés au corps. « Au moins elle ne montre aucun signe de sevrage ».

« Pas encore » assène Daniel sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi il ne perçoit que le pire des scénarios. Ce ne serait pas le job de Jack d’habitude ?

Janet confirme à nouveau d’un mouvement de tête. « Son bilan sanguin devrait nous le dire avec certitude. »

« Existe-t-il une raison physique à son mutisme Docteur ? » Demande Hammond.

« Aucun que je ne puisse voir Monsieur » Répond-elle en secouant la tête. Sa voix est un peu enrouée comme si elle était en colère contre son incapacité à leur fournir des réponses.

« Devrions nous faire appel au Docteur MacKenzie ? » Interroge délicatement Hammond, essayant de rendre les mots moins douloureux qu’ils ne le sont.

Malgré tout, cela reste difficile à entendre pour Daniel. Cette demande signifie que le général veut savoir si Sam a perdu la raison.

Janet ouvre la bouche, ses yeux croisant ceux de Daniel. « Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée mon général. »

Celui-ci se détourne, braquant son regard sur Sam, toujours silencieuse.

* * *

Trois jours de silence plus tard, les psychologues leurs expliquent avec des termes complexes que son état figé est dû aux effets d’un stress post-traumatique. Mais Daniel pense qu’il y a plus qu’un simple trauma. Sam a de bonne raison de garder le silence, même s’il ne sait pas vraiment de quoi il s’agit. Les gens ont peur qu’elle ait des dommages au cerveau ou qu’elle ne soit plus capable de vivre dans le monde réel.

Daniel pense différemment.

Quand Sam est remontée à la surface la première fois, ses yeux étaient restés vides. Il soupçonnait qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment pris conscience de son retour, qu’elle ne réalisait pas être à nouveau en sécurité, au SGC. Mais le temps lui avait fait comprendre. Il sait qu’elle a accepté cette idée à présent, parce qu’au-delà de son absence de paroles et du bouclier qu’elle a soigneusement érigée autour d’elle, Daniel peut voir qu’elle pense, que son cerveau fonctionne.

Hammond questionne Sam depuis maintenant plus de vingt minutes, sans obtenir de réponse.

La seule réaction visible de sa part est le resserrement de ses doigts quand Hammond lui pose des questions à propos de Jack.

Daniel ne pense pas que grand monde l’est remarqué.

« Sam » Dit Daniel, brisant un long silence. « Nous avons besoin de savoir. »

Il peut lire sa réticence alors qu’elle s’obstine à fixer les draps, sa respiration devenant difficile.

« Sam »

Elle comprend ce qu’il cherche à lui demander, il en est certain. _Est-ce que Jack est en vie ? Peut on le sauver ? Existe-t-i encore un espoir ?_

Sam lève les yeux vers lui pour la première fois depuis son retour. Elle garde le contact un long moment, créant une connexion muette entre eux. Il n’est pas prêt pour ce qu’il y lit : l’air vide et sans vie que reflètent ces yeux si familiers autrefois.

Elle semble hantée par ses pensées. Résignée. Il ne sait pas bien ce qui est pire.

Daniel comprend alors, il en est certain, que seul une part de Sam est revenue.

« Jack ? » Demande-t-il encore, sa voix dérapant sur son nom tandis que la peur lui enserre la poitrine.

Délibérément, Sam secoue la tête, ses yeux se détournant des siens.

Il se demande alors si ce désespoir est ce qui l’a privé de sa voix.

* * *

Teal’c observe de loin l’interrogatoire du Major Carter. Il voit Daniel Jackson prendre conscience que même si Sam leur a été rendue, elle ne sera peut être plus jamais la même personne.

Teal’c est le seul à vraiment pouvoir comprendre les souffrances qu’elle a subi durant sa captivité. Il garde précieusement cette information pour lui. Il suppose que le silence du Major Carter doit lui être fondamentalement nécessaire. Il ne le trahira pas en spéculant au sujet d’une histoire qu’il ne peut pas connaitre.

Il reconnait cependant cet état pour en avoir été témoin. Cette façon d’être qu’ont les prisonniers dont la volonté a été brisée par tous les moyens possibles.

Il le voit et comprend ce que cela signifie.

Quand elle a été prête à sortir de l’infirmerie, une brève discussion a débuté pour savoir si elle devrait être transférée dans un établissement davantage capable de répondre à ses « besoins particuliers », comme si sa vulnérabilité devait être cachée de la vue de tous. Pourtant, cela aurait pu être eux, à sa place. Seul le destin les avait épargné.

Daniel Jackson objecte avec véhémence « Vous ne la mettrez pas dans une fichue cellule »

Le docteur Fraiser appuie ses paroles « Elle n’est pas un danger pour elle-même. Elle est avec nous. Elle n’interagit simplement pas avec le reste du monde. Elle sera bien mieux ici, auprès des gens et des choses qu’elle connait, et avec lesquels elle est à l’aise. »

En fin de compte, le Major obtient une chambre sur la base, juste à côté de celle de Teal’c. Un accord tacite qui lui permet de garder un œil sur elle la nuit, au cas où elle aurait besoin de quelqu’un.

Elle ne passe d’ailleurs pas une seule nuit dans sa propre chambre.

Chaque soir, elle frappe à la porte de Teal’c. Elle recule presque toujours dès qu’il ouvre la porte, ses yeux scrutant la pièce derrière lui.

« Votre compagnie est la bienvenue si vous le souhaitez. » dit il à chaque fois, reculant pour la laisser prendre sa décision.

Le choix était certainement la première chose que ses ravisseurs lui avaient enlevé.

Après quelques secondes d’hésitations, elle entre.

Elle sursaute un peu lorsque la porte se ferme derrière elle, se dirige vers le mur du fond et s’y adosse. Lorsque Teal’c reprend sa place sur le sol, elle se laisse glisser le long du mur jusqu’à ce que ses genoux soient ramenés contre son torse.

Jamais elle n’a paru aussi fragile à ses yeux, que durant ces heures qu’elle passe blottie dans la lueur vacillante des bougies, comme si les ombres pouvaient l’avaler entièrement.

Elle attend, les yeux fixés sur lui, son corps tendu, jusqu’à ce qu’il commence à parler.

Il lui raconte des choses banales. Il n’a pas besoin de la questionner, ni de chercher à savoir combien elle a souffert. Elle y a survécu, et y fait face du mieux qu’elle le peut. Il n’en attend pas plus d’elle.

Il lui parle aussi des 8 dernières semaines, des évènements étranges qui l’ont interpelé, des conversations entendues dans la base ou, lui raconte de simples anecdotes. Il ne sait pas si elle entend ses mots ou si elle s’accroche juste au son de sa voix. Peu importe, il continue de parler jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’assoupisse, recroquevillée sur le béton froid du sol.

Chaque nuit, le rituel est le même.

Pendant la journée, Teal’c la surveille de près. Il remarque qu’elle se nourrit régulièrement et qu’elle se lance dans des activités physiques à corps perdu. Lui peut voir par delà son silence. Eux ne devinent pas ce qu’elle a enduré.

Elle se tourne parfois vers lui, consciente de son regard, craignant que ce dernier puisse percer son secret. Qu’il puisse interférer.

« Je vais vous aider » lui dit il, se rapprochant d’elle tandis qu’elle lève des poids, ou bien tournant autour d’elle pendant ses courses effrénées sur le tapis roulant.

Dans ces moments, elle ferme les yeux brièvement, ses doigts effleurent les siens. C’est le seul contact physique qu’elle s’autorise. Quand le moment passe et qu’elle le regarde à nouveau, il ne reste dans ses yeux que la volonté de fer du guerrier qui s’est donné une mission.

Teal’c ne reconnait que trop bien ce sentiment.

Il ne sait pas bien ce pour quoi elle se prépare, quel but elle s’est fixé. Il ne peut que le supposer. Il respecte cette décision et l’aidera à l’atteindre.

Trois semaines plus tard, quand Jacob Carter arrive à la base, elle surprend tout le monde en le laissant la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je voudrais la ramener avec moi quelques temps, si elle est d’accord. » Finit par dire Jacob Carter, déconcerté par son état.

Ils protestent, mais le Major Carter prend la main de son père, attend qu’il la regarde et approuve fermement de la tête.

 _C’est maintenant que cela commence_ , pense Teal’c.

Il aura pris soin d’elle autant qu’il le pouvait.

* * *

Une petite foule s’est rassemblée pour voir Sam partir. Daniel la regarde entrer, les gens murmurent des adieux sur son passage. Elle n’y répond pas, ne s’arrête pas. Elle marche droit vers son père qui l’attend.

Jacob prend les affaires de Sam et guide sa fille sur la rampe, mais Sam résiste, recule de quelques pas. Il se tourne vers elle, l’inquiétude imprimée son visage.

Daniel se demande si elle a changé d’avis.

Mais Sam se contente de se diriger vers lui et de se positionner à un pas de distance. Comme il s’en doutait, elle ne lui dit rien, mais elle prend son visage entre ses mains, et il sent la fraicheur de ses paumes contre ses joues. Ses yeux lui disent tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir et Daniel sait, sans qu’un seul mot ne soit échangé, que c’est un au revoir. Cet adieu est transmis avec amour et gratitude.

« Sam » soupire Daniel, réprimant son envie de la garder ici.

Le visage de Sam se voile pendant un instant, et il profite de ce moment pour appuyer son front contre le sien, dans un dernier contact.

Elle finit par le libérer, se tourne vers Teal’c en tendant son bras en un salut Jaffa. Teal’c la rapproche pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sam se tend avant de l’enlacer.

« Puissiez vous trouver ce que vous cherchez » l’entend Daniel lui murmurer à voix basse.

Elle hoche la tête contre son torse, ses doigts se serrant sur sa prise.

Puis, comme si un nouveau mode s’était enclenché en elle, son expression change et elle s’éloigne de lui.

Elle recule sur la rampe, prenant le temps de jeter un dernier regard en direction de toutes ces personnes qui sont venues lui dire au revoir. Devant le vortex, elle hésite, se tourne vers Hammond et lui lance un ultime salut.

Puis elle franchit la Porte.

* * *

Seulement trois jours plus tard, Jacob est de retour au SGC.

« Elle est partie » déclare-t-il, l’air perdu.

Teal’c n’est pas surpris et Daniel se demande si c’est ce que signifiaient ses mots d’adieu.

Les trois hommes se regardent, tous conscients de la même chose.

Elle ne sera pas retrouvée. A moins qu’elle le décide.

Et c’est ainsi que Sam Carter disparaît à nouveau au fin fond de l’univers.


	3. Tout s'effondre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Les jours se changèrent en semaines, puis en mois sans qu’aucun signe de vie leur parvienne. Le labo de Sam est vide à présent. Mais Daniel est toujours là, assis dans l’obscurité de ce bureau vide, abandonné par son amie._

Deux jours après la deuxième disparition de Sam, Hammond ordonna de débarrasser son laboratoire. C’est seulement à cet instant que Daniel prend son courage à deux mains pour s’y rendre une dernière fois. Gêné par l’idée que des étrangers touchent à ses affaires, il préfère rassembler lui-même ses effets personnels et les ranger dans une boite.

Il les conservera jusqu’au jour où elle souhaitera les récupérer.

En ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau, il tombe sur un objet posé parfaitement au centre de celui-ci. C’est une lettre de démission, soigneusement dactylographiée et signée.

Les mots bien ordonnés et le choix de leur formulation devraient être réconfortants. Ils prouvent qu’il restait encore assez de l’ancienne Sam pour qu’elle ait ressenti le besoin de donner sa démission correctement, de faire le ménage avant de s’en aller. Mais tout ce qu’y voit Daniel est sa constance à rompre tous les liens un par un avant de partir.

Elle ne reviendra pas.

* * *

Les jours se changèrent en semaines, puis en mois sans qu’aucun signe de vie leur parvienne. Le labo de Sam est vide à présent. Il ne faudra pas attendre longtemps avant qu’Hammond soit forcé de réattribuer cet espace, de le remplir avec le travail d’un autre. Le SGC passe à autre chose, reléguant Jack et Sam au passé.

Mais Daniel est toujours là, assis dans l’obscurité de ce bureau vide, abandonné par Sam. Et il essaie tant bien que mal de se réconcilier avec une vérité qu’il ne peut pas tout à fait accepter.

_Ce n’est qu’une pièce_ essai-t-il de se rappeler.

« Daniel Jackson »

Daniel ne détache pas ses yeux du bureau lorsqu’il entend la voix de Teal’c.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rester. »

Et c’est peut-être bien ça le nœud du problème. Contrairement à Jack, Sam avait la possibilité de rester ici. D’être là, avec eux. Son départ était entièrement son choix.

« Elle a fait ce qu’elle a jugé nécessaire » Lui répond la voix de Teal’c. « En tant que ses amis, nous nous devons d’accepter ce choix. »

« Et avancer ? » Interroge amèrement Daniel.

« Nous aussi nous ferons ce que nous devons. » Déclare-t-il, jouant toujours son rôle de guerrier stoïque à la perfection. Tout comme Jack et Sam l’auraient voulu.

Daniel ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

« Brat’ac a demandé à nous voir. Nous devons nous préparer. »

A contrecœur, Daniel se relève, et suit Teal’c hors de la pièce. Il stoppe un instant à l’embrasure de la porte, jetant un dernier coup d’œil à cet espace vide.

Puis, lentement, il la referme.

* * *

Franchir la Porte avec seulement Teal’c à ses côtés le met mal à l’aise. Daniel sait qu’une pile de dossiers de candidats attend sur le bureau de Hammond. SG1 ne restera pas longtemps incomplète.

Il n’y a pas de place pour les fantômes dans l’unité phare du SGC.

Bra’tac est là pour les saluer lorsqu’ils arrivent sur Chulak.

« Tu as pris avec toi ce que j’avais demandé ? » Demande-t-il à Teal’c.

« Oui » Répond ce dernier, sortant un dossier de sa veste.

Daniel le regarde, confus, son cœur battant à tout rompre quand Bra’tac l’ouvre pour révéler la photo de Jack.

« Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? » Interroge Daniel, soudain intrigué par cette demande de visite si tardive.

Daniel intercepte le coup d’œil que s’échangent les deux Jaffas. Il n’arrive pas à l’interpréter mais cela lui donne la chair de poule.

« Nous avons capturé un Jaffa que nous croyons être un espion. » Explique Bra’tac, restant prudent dans ses mots. « Il a été surpris en train de voler du matériel dans un camp rebelle à Rhodes. Il s’appelle Jatal et se trouve être le Prima du Goa’uld mineur nommé Anhur. »

Daniel hoche la tête, ingérant automatiquement les informations, toujours incertain quant à leur signification. « Quel est le rapport avec Jack ? »

Tealc’ et Bra’tac partage un nouveau regard de connivence, et Daniel réalise qu’ils redoutent sa réaction.

« Pendant l’interrogatoire » Continue Bra’tac « il s’est vanté des exploits de son Maître, incluant la capture de légendaires guerriers Tau’ri. »

Teal’c semble mécontent d’une telle vantardise, mais ce qu’entend Daniel n’est que l’implication que cela induit concernant Jack et Sam. « Etes vous entrain de dire que cet Anhur serait le Goa’uld qui a emprisonné Jack et Sam ? »

« C’est ce que nous nous efforçons de découvrir. » Répond Teal’c.

Bra’tac leur fait signe de le suivre vers le camp d’entrainement, prenant les devants. « J’ai fait venir Jatal ici. Nous allons l’interroger ensembles. »

Le cerveau de Daniel tourne à toute allure pendant le trajet, faisant le point sur toutes les possibilités qu’induisent cette nouvelle découverte. Ses idées sont cristallisées dans son esprit lorsqu’ils atteignent enfin la tente.

« Teal’c » dit-il, attrapant son bras avant qu’ils ne rentrent. « Laissez moi poser les questions. »

Daniel avait toujours eu la capacité de faire parler les gens. Il sait qu’il peut utiliser son statut inférieur d’humain pour inciter le Jaffa à se révéler, employant contre lui sa vantardise et son arrogance. Il peut le faire. Plus encore, il en a besoin.

Daniel a le sentiment que Teal’c est satisfait de cette demande. Il hoche la tête en signe d’assentiment puis lui tend le dossier. « Comme vous voulez. »

Ses yeux tombent sur une photo de Sam. Il était enfin temps d’avoir des réponses concernant cette sale histoire.

Suivant Bra’tac dans la tente, Daniel jette un premier regard vers le Jaffa. Le seul mot qui lui vient pour décrire Jatal est débraillé. Ses cheveux sont longs et détachés, son visage partiellement recouvert d’une barbe récente. Il est vêtu d’une armure rapiécée et terne.

Daniel n’est pas sûr d’avoir déjà vu un Jaffa aussi négligé auparavant, même pas dans le feu de l’action. Il ressemble davantage à un ermite qu’à un espion. L’homme devait vivre avec peu de moyens au vu de la maigreur de ses traits. Seul l’éclat brillant de son tatouage trahit la haute position qu’il a pu occuper.

« Nous voudrions savoir si vous avez déjà vu cette femme. » Demande Daniel en lui tendant la photo.

Jatal parait surpris que ce soit lui qui le questionne plutôt que l’un de ses comparses. Ses yeux brillent dangereusement. « Je ne parlerais pas à cet humain. »

« Tu t’exprimes comme si tu avais le choix, Jaffa. » Le reprend Bra’tac, la voix calme en dépit de la menace tacite.

Lorsque Jatal ravale sa rage et baisse les yeux sur le sol, Daniel prend conscience que Bra’tac a probablement dit ou fait quelque chose qui assure d’ores et déjà la coopération de l’espion.

« La femme » répète Daniel.

Les yeux de Jatal se posent sur la photo. « Oui » dit il. « Elle était prisonnière de mon maître. »

« Anhur » Précise Daniel.

Jatal semble prendre ombrage qu’un simple humain ose prononcer le nom de son dieu, mais il hoche de la tête d’un mouvement raide pour confirmer.

« Etait » Répète Daniel d’un ton sarcastique. « Elle s’est échappée n’est ce pas ? »

Le Jaffa prend un air moqueur. « Elle ne s’est pas échappée. _Je_ lui ai fait passer le _chappa’ai_. »

« Es tu en train de nous dire que tu l’as…sauvé ? »

Les yeux de Jatal s’écarquillent comme si Daniel l’avait traité de _shol’va_. « Je n’ai rien fait de tel. » Répond-il d’une voix tendue. « Je l’ai simplement chassé. Son sort ne m’intéresse pas. »

Daniel jette un regard vers Teal’c, surpris par les paroles de l’espion.

« Anhur t’a-t-il ordonné de faire ça ? » Demande Teal’c, se rapprochant du prisonnier.

L’expression de Jatal se meut en une sorte d’embarras. « Non ». Admet-il. « Il n’a rien ordonné. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ? » Le presse Teal’c. « Tu devais savoir que cela amènerait à ton bannissement. »

« Je l’ai fait pour mon dieu. » Grogne-t-il. « Son obsession pour elle le détruisait. Il a perdu deux planètes en restant en sa présence, soit presque la moitié de son territoire ! Elle représentait sa fin. »

« Tu aurais pu la tuer » Lui fait remarquer Daniel avec plus de calme qu’il n’en ressent, car quelque chose dans cette histoire n’est définitivement pas normal. « Mais à la place, tu l’as renvoyée auprès de la résistance. »

Le Jaffa grogne, mais finit par détourner son regard de celui de Daniel. « Elle a fait preuve d’un courage admirable. » admet-il avec un respect réticent. « Je ne crois pas l’avoir entendu se plaindre une seule fois, malgré tout ce qu’il a pu lui faire. »

C’était la première confirmation des maltraitances que Sam avait enduré durant son absence. Daniel sent la bile remonter dans sa bouche.

« Elle a été torturée ? » Demande Bra’tac.

« Très largement. » Confirme Jatal.

Daniel s’éloigne de quelques pas sous prétexte de récupérer sa gourde dans son sac. Il prend une longue gorgée, tentant de dissimuler à quel point il se sent affecté. Il lui est très difficile d’écouter une description aussi détachée de ce que Sam a enduré, en particulier de quelqu’un qui y a assisté ou pire, qui y a participé.

Bra’tac s’éclaircit la gorge. « Et il y avait d’autres prisonniers ? Quelqu’un qui est peut-être arrivé avec le Major Carter ? »

« Juste le _ha’shak_ » Répond avec dédain Jatal.

« Cet homme ? » Demande Teal’c, lui montrant la photo de Jack.

« C’était lui » confirme-t-il dans un hochement de tête, ses yeux évitant la photo comme s’il hésitait à la regarder. C’était une étrange réaction compte tenu de son air si blasé l’instant auparavant.

Daniel ne manque pas de noter l’emploi du passé qu’a utilisé le Jaffa.

Bra’tac tend la main, saisissant l’épaule du Jaffa. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Le Jaffa semble étonné par l’intérêt que tous portent à une chose si insignifiante pour lui. « Il a été… _terac shri._ »

Les mots résonnent dans la tente. Bra’tac et Teal’c sont incapables de dissimuler leurs réactions.

« Tomber dans l’oubli » Traduit automatiquement Daniel, fixant à présent Teal’c. Il n’est pas sûr de sa traduction. Il se tourne vers Bra’tac, qui a l’air visiblement ébranlé. « Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ? Que Jack est…mort ? »

« Non » rétorque le vieil homme, ne quittant pas des yeux le Jaffa de Anhur. Son ton laisse entendre que quoique désigne _terac shri,_ c’est bien pire que la mort.

Teal’c se retourne, marchant jusqu’à atteindre l’entrée de la tente, comme s’il ne pouvait pas prononcer les mots en les regardant. « _Terac shri_ fait référence à la destruction de l’âme d’un hôte au moment de l’assimilation. »

Ses oreilles se mettent à bourdonner tandis qu’il essaie de comprendre ce que ces mots impliquent.

« Cela veut dire que Jack est… ? » Daniel recule, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Teal’c se tourne pour le regarder. « O’Neill _est_ Anhur. »

Daniel tâtonne aveuglement avant de trouver une chaise et de s’y avachir. Il jette un regard à Bra’tac, espérant peut-être une objection de sa part, mais le maître Jaffa hoche la tête en guise de confirmation.

« C’est un cadeau formidable » Fait remarquer Jatal, et Daniel ne sait pas comment avaler un tel discours.

« Pour un Goa’uld aussi peu important, la perspective de posséder un hôte de la rébellion tau’ri était bien trop tentant. » suppose Bra’tac d’un ton étrangement détaché. « Utilisé à bon escient, il pourrait exploiter cet avantage contre les Grands Maîtres, peut être augmenter son pouvoir et son influence. »

L’idée des connaissances et des capacités de Jack O’Neill au service d’un Goa’uld, mineur ou non, est terriblement effrayante.

C’est alors que tout s’assemble soudain dans son esprit, les morceaux du puzzle se mettant en place. Quoique Sam ait vécu, c’est par les mains de Jack qu’elle l’a subi.

Les yeux de Daniel se fixent dans ceux de Teal’c et un éclair de compréhension passe entre eux.

Au moins maintenant, ils avaient une assez bonne idée de l’endroit où devait se trouver Sam.


	4. Huit semaines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Elle se demande paresseusement combien de morceaux d’âmes elle doit encore perdre avant que la douleur ne l’atteigne plus. Combien de temps avant qu’elle ne soit plus rien d’autre d’une coquille vide ?_
> 
> * * *

Sam est allongée sur son lit. Ou plutôt sur le banc rembourré qui fait office de couchette sur la base Tok’ra. Le sommeil lui échappe, elle sait qu’il ne viendra pas. Elle a bien trop d’énergie emmagasinée dans son corps pour arriver à se détendre.

Sur le sol, son sac est prêt, rempli d’objets récupérés clandestinement au SGC et d’informations volées aux Tok’ra, race si confiante ou bien si arrogante qu’elle n’a pas estimé judicieux d’installer des portes. Elle essaie de se sentir coupable d’avoir profité d’eux. Mais elle ne ressent plus rien depuis si longtemps qu’elle a du mal à invoquer une quelconque émotion.

Peu importe. Les To’kra, comme tout le reste, ne représentent qu’un moyen d’atteindre son objectif.

Situation d’autant plus vraie sachant le traitement auquel elle a eu droit depuis qu’ils sont arrivés elle et son père, quelques jours auparavant. Il est évident qu’elle les rend nerveux. La plupart des To’kra ne savent pas quoi dire ou comment agir en sa présence. Elle n’arrive pas à déterminer si c’est à cause de sa tout récente captivité chez un Goa’uld, lui ayant permis d’entr’apercevoir le patrimoine génétique des To’kra, ou s’il s’agit juste de son silence. 

Sans symbiote, Sam est seule. Comment fait-elle pour survivre sans la moindre interaction ? Pour les To’kra, le silence est un cauchemar.

Ils la pensent incomplète et ils ont raison. Mais pas de la façon qu’ils imaginent.

Elle n’était déjà plus qu’un corps bien avant de perdre la parole.

* * *

_Sam est dans cette cellule depuis à peu près une journée sans avoir vu le reste de SG1. Elle ne sait pas s’ils ont réussi à rejoindre la Porte mais son emprisonnement solitaire lui laisse penser qu’ils ont dû à minima échapper aux Jaffas. Ce constat suffit à lui redonner espoir._

_Personne n’est venu. En dehors de quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes, elle n’est pas blessée. Leur désintérêt l’arrange. Peut-être pensent-ils que la torture ne leur apportera aucune information._

_Les heures passent avant qu’elle n’entende des bruits au loin. Quelqu’un approche de sa cellule. Ayant déjà fait le tour de la pièce, elle sait que rien ne peut y être utiliser comme arme, mais elle se place tout de même derrière la porte. De là, elle pourra frapper quiconque la franchit._

_Celle-ci s’ouvre en grinçant. Au moment où elle s’apprête à attaquer, elle reconnait la voix familière qui murmure avec urgence._

_« Carter ? »_

_Sam laisse retomber ses bras et sort de sa cachette. « Monsieur ! »_

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demande le Colonel, ses yeux la parcourant, cherchant de toutes évidences des traces de blessures._

_Sam sourit et se rapproche de lui, impatiente de sortir de là. Il lui tend la main mais son sourire s’évanouit quand l‘esprit de la jeune femme perçoit soudain une sensation qui ne devrait pas être là._

_Le frisson écœurant parcoure la base de son crâne, séquelle de l’intrusion de Jolinar, et la fait vaciller._

_« Non » Dit-elle, secouant la tête alors qu’elle recule, s’éloignant le plus possible de ces mains douloureusement familières._

_« Quoi » répond son visiteur. Sa voix change, ses yeux s’illuminent « tu n’es pas contente de me voir ? »_

_« Colonel… » Murmure-t-elle. Elle a collé son dos contre le mur, et pour une fois, aucun plan de dernière minute ne lui traverse l’esprit. Aucune idée miraculeuse pour s’échapper._

_Tout devient froid._

* * *

_Le Prima est venu la chercher, la transférant dans un vaisseau mère en orbite autour de la planète. Assise dans sa cellule, elle sent le vaisseau passer en hyperespace, voyant ainsi ses chances d’être secourue drastiquement réduites._

_Elle en vient à regretter les murs froids et la porte en bois solide de son ancienne cellule. Ici, dans cette cage dorée, elle se sent exposée, des boucliers invisibles la retenant à l’intérieur, la laissant visible de tous._

_Lui, le *Goa’uld*, comme elle se le répète avec horreur afin d’intégrer l’information, lui a rendu visite à plusieurs reprises ce premier jour. Il n’a pas vraiment dit quoique ce soit, se contentant de la regarder._

_Elle choisit de fixer le sol, incapable d’intégrer la posture étrangère de son corps, ses yeux durs et calculateurs qui la glacent jusqu’aux os._

_Le second jour, il entre dans sa cellule. Son idée de le maitriser et de s‘échapper ne font pas long feu. Le Jaffa attache fermement ses mains dans son dos, et il n’y a pas moins de six autres gardiens qui la surveillent à l’extérieur. Elle se rappelle qu’elle ne peut pas compter sur le fait d’être sous-estimée par ce Goa’uld._

_Il la connait aussi bien que le Colonel à présent._

_Sam inspire lentement, essayant de ne pas y penser en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue._

_« Tu t’inquiètes pour elle » Dit le Goa’uld._

_Il faut un moment à Sam pour réaliser qu’il ne s’adresse pas à elle._

_Elle lutte contre la remontée de bile lorsque ses doigts s’approchent pour lui saisir le menton._

_« Elle est vraiment belle. »_

_Sam cherche à se détacher de son emprise mais il se saisit de son visage, la forçant à reculer._

_« Il doute que tu sois assez forte pour survivre de ta captivité » dit-il, ayant finalement décidé de l’inclure dans cette étrange conversation qui est supposée la terroriser, la ramollir avant son interrogatoire._

_Il fut un temps, au tout début, où ces mots auraient pu avoir un impact sur elle, faire naitre le doute. Mais pas après quatre ans en tant que coéquipiers, c’était tout simplement risible._

_Elle roule des yeux, choisissant de s’accrocher à la désinvolture plutôt qu’au sentiment d’horreur. « Vous n’êtes pas vraiment bon à ça, n‘est-ce pas ? » le provoque-t- elle sans vraiment y réfléchir._

_C’est alors qu’il la frappe, son visage déformé par la colère. Des étoiles explosent devant ses yeux, le goût métallique du sang glissant sur la langue._

_Elle se maudit, respirant difficilement._

_Lorsqu’elle se relève, elle constate que sa mâchoire lui fait mal. Elle grimace. Non pas parce qu’elle s’en veut de ses paroles, mais pour avoir été si insouciante._

_Pour avoir obligé le Colonel à la frapper._

_Elle se redresse, les yeux cloués au sol. Sa posture n’est plus provocatrice. Elle a l’intention de bien se comporter, elle veut que serpent le perçoive._

_Mais soit il rate totalement le message, soit il s’en contre fiche car il se penche sur elle et enroule ses mains autour de sa gorge. Sa rage semble disproportionnée. Tout cela pour une simple provocation verbale. Et pour la première fois, elle a l’impression d’avoir manqué quelque chose._

_Ses doigts pressent sa trachée, empêchant le précieux oxygène de passer._

_Elle lutte contre la pression, le frappant avec ses pieds autant que possible mais elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose avec les mains liées et son poids contre elle. Sa vision commence à se troubler, son corps se ramollit._

_Elle veut dire au Colonel que ce n’est pas sa faute. Qu’elle sait qu’il ne peut rien y faire. Lui dire qu’elle est désolée. Mais tout ce qu’elle peut faire c’est le regarder. Le Goa’uld la prive d’air._

_C’est étrange les choses auxquelles elle pense pendant qu’il la tue._

_Elle voit leur dernière mission, les mains de Jack dans ses cheveux, frôlant son cou et éloignant une feuille qu’il lui montre triomphalement avec un grand sourire. Elle peut presque sentir l’air frais de l’automne qui imprègne cette planète, la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau._

_C’est alors que tout s’estompe, emportant ce souvenir, une chape noire se glissant à sa place._

_Au moins le Goa’uld n’a pas traîné, se dit-elle._

_C’est seulement lorsqu’elle est réveillée par l’intense lumière blanche d’un sarcophage qu’elle réalise combien cette pensée était insensée._

* * *

_Mourir devient une activité quotidienne._

_Cela lui prend du temps, mais Sam comprend finalement que le Goa’uld ne cherche pas à l’interroger. Quand jour après jour, le monstre sous l’apparence du Colonel lui casse calmement le bras gauche au même endroit que la veille, lorsqu’il lui fend méthodiquement la lèvre après l’avoir battu et battu encore avec ses poings, elle se dit que c’est étrange._

_Les Goa’ulds ne s’abaissent pas d’habitude à battre leurs prisonniers. Elle voit comment ses articulations craquent sous l’effort des coups, mais la bête ne semble pas s’en soucier._

_Dans le brouillard des séances où elle arrive à dépasser la douleur des blessures et de son agonie, son esprit commence à se demander pourquoi il n’utilise pas les bâtons pour la torturer. Où sont passés les instruments de torture habituels ? N’a-t-il pas de Jaffa pour faire le sale boulot ?_

_Non, cet insignifiant Goa’uld n’est pas si malin. Il vient simplement à elle jour après jour, libérant contre elle une haine apparemment profondément ancrée en lui. Sam trouve presque une étrange forme de confort dans cette régularité. Au moins elle sait toujours à quoi s’attendre. D’abord les bras, puis le visage. Tout est fait calmement, méthodiquement. Puis il recule, comme s’il attendait quelque chose. Sam ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il cherche dans ces moments-là, mais elle n’est pas tentée par l’idée de combler ce silence avec des informations ou des suppliques._

_Bien qu’il ne l’interroge jamais, la rage finit toujours par grandir en lui et il se défoule alors sur son corps. Sam ne crie pas, ne laisse jamais échapper plus qu’un grognement entre ses lèvres. Elle refuse de rajouter encore plus de souffrance au Colonel. Par-dessus tout, elle essaie de rester consciente, sachant qu’il n’est jamais loin lui non plus. Elle reste passive, recevant ce qu’on lui donne, sans jamais empirer les choses en se débattant ou en l’insultant comme lui le fait. Elle garde une expression figée sur son visage, pour qu’il sache. Elle survivra à tout ça, peu importe ce qui se passera._

_Un matin, après s’être réveillée dans le sarcophage, situation devenue familière, l’esprit de Sam réalise progressivement quel est le but de ses séances de tortures journalières avec le Goa’uld. Elle pensait que celui-ci était particulièrement incompétent dans l’art de soutirer des informations à ses prisonniers. Ou bien qu’il se contentait de jouer avec elle._

_Le jour de sa cinquième mort, Sam réalise enfin le sens de toute cette routine. Le Goa’uld ne cherche pas à la briser elle._

_Il cherche à briser le Colonel._

*****

_Mort après mort, elle glisse vers le néant._

_Après une douzaine de fois, elle arrête de compter. Le nombre ne l’intéresse plus._

_A chaque résurrection par le sarcophage, elle se sent plus faible, transparente, comme si des morceaux d’elle lui étaient retirés à chaque passage. Il lui est terriblement difficile de se concentrer. Les heures passent et elle regarde fixement la paroi de sa cellule, le bourdonnement du sarcophage glissant sur sa peau, effaçant toute trace._

_La voix de Jolinar résonne occasionnellement dans sa tête de façon inattendue._

_« Nous n’utilisons pas les sarcophages » siffle-t-elle._

_Cela signifierait quelque chose si seulement elle en avait le choix._

_Elle se demande paresseusement combien de morceaux d’âmes elle doit encore perdre avant que la douleur ne l’atteigne plus. Combien de temps avant qu’elle ne soit plus rien d’autre d’une coquille vide ?_

_Elle commence à oublier pourquoi elle est censée tenir bon._

_Mais il est toujours là pour le lui rappeler._

* * *

_Quand elle y réfléchit, Sam Carter se rend compte qu’elle est capable de beaucoup de choses._

_Elle peut, dans un effort conscient, dissocier son regard brun, glacé, et dur, de celui qui autrefois était chaud et affectueux._

_Elle peut imaginer que ces longs doigts calleux qui laissent des ecchymoses sur sa chair ne sont pas les siens et qu’elle n’a jamais rêvé de les sentir frôler sa peau._

_Elle ne peut même pas prétendre qu’il est mort plutôt que possédé contre son gré. Se dire que c’est un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar résiduel ou une réalité alternée qui tourne de travers._

_Mais oui. Sam Carter est capable de grandes choses._

_Jamais autant que le jour où il l’a enfin sous-estimée._

_Le Goa’uld lui tourne le dos, son attention déjà ailleurs alors qu’elle est en train de mourir, son lotar lavant soigneusement ses mains imprégnées de sang. Il laisse le soin à son Jaffa de l’emporter vers le sarcophage._

_La routine les rend inattentifs et la conscience de Sam n’est pas partie suffisamment loin pour ne pas s’en apercevoir, une part de son cerveau reprenant le contrôle et lui donnant des ordres._

_Le Jaffa est assez fou pour ne pas vérifier qu’elle est réellement morte avant de la détacher de ses liens. C’est un petit rien, né de l’arrogance, mais pour Sam cela suffit. Avec une force qu’elle ne se soupçonne pas, elle réussit à s’arracher de l’emprise du Jaffa et à saisir de ses doigts tremblants un couteau en acier._

_Il lui reste deux pas à franchir pour rejoindre le Goa’uld et miraculeusement, elle réussit à les faire._

_Mais alors qu’elle plaque sa lame contre la gorge de son tortionnaire, elle comprend une chose importante au sujet d’elle-même. Quelque chose qu’elle aura du mal à se pardonner._

_Debout, totalement à sa merci, elle découvre soudain qu’elle est incapable d’enfoncer son couteau dans sa chair, d’introduire la lame et de lui rompe la colonne. C’est la seule capacité qui lui échappe._

_Elle ne peut pas le tuer._

_Durant quelques secondes, il n’est plus le monstre qui l’a torturé des semaines, il est simplement l’ami qu’elle a côtoyé durant quatre ans, et plus encore, l’homme qu’elle…_

_Mon Dieu._

_Elle croise son regard et se fige. Elle imagine le Colonel quelque part là-dedans qui lui ordonne, la supplie de le faire. Mais ce seul moment d’hésitation, cette réticence, suffit au Jaffa pour reprendre le dessus._

_Tandis que des mains rugueuses la désarme et l’enchaine contre le mur, elle tente d’accrocher les yeux du Goa’uld, sachant que quelque part, tout au fond, il la regarde._

_« Je suis désolée » Murmure-t-elle à travers ses lèvres gercées et sa mâchoire cassée. Elle sait qu’elle l’a laissé tomber._

_Il n’y a aucune réponse de la part de Jack O’Neill, rien que des yeux brillants d’une lueur dorée. Alors qu’il presse la lame qu’elle a volé contre sa gorge, sa seule pensée est que sa faiblesse les a condamnés tous les deux. Elle ressent physiquement cette autre partie de son âme s’arracher, s’étalant sur le sol froid de sa cellule._

_Son sang commence à couler le long de son cou puis sur sa poitrine. Mais tout son être est tourné vers Jack._

_Pourra-t-il seulement un jour lui pardonner ?_

* * *

_Le lendemain de son échec, la routine qu’elle avait appris à connaître par cœur change. Comme les fois précédentes, elle se réveille dans le sarcophage, mais une fois ramenée à sa cellule, elle y est abandonnée. Pendant des jours._

_Elle se demande si ce n’est pas une nouvelle forme de torture psychologique. Car cela marche. Sam bondit à chaque bruit, ne sachant jamais ce qui l’attend. En avait-il fini avec elle ? Va-t-il venir la tuer maintenant ? Quelque chose s’est-il passé ?_

_Elle arpente sa cellule sans but, vaguement consciente que la torture finit presque par lui manquer._

_Au cours du troisième jour, elle a de la fièvre. Son corps lui fait mal. Même le fait de rester immobile sur le sol lui donne l’impression que ses os se brisent. La sueur dégouline sans cesse le long de sa colonne, imprègne ses mains devenues moites._

_Une part de son esprit réalise que le Goa’uld l’a placé dans le sarcophage des semaines durant pour ensuite l’en retirer brutalement._

_C’est un sevrage._

_Son corps s’effondre._

_Elle se rappelle vaguement qu’il lui rend visite. Planté devant l’entrée, il la regarde trembler alors qu’elle est recroquevillée sur le sol. Elle est persuadée de l’avoir supplié de mettre fin à son agonie. Même l’esprit embrumé, elle réalise l’ironie de sa demande._

_Il faut six jours sans sarcophage pour qu’elle commence à halluciner. Des formes sombres tourbillonnent autour d’elle, chuchotent, hors de portée. Les spectres la traite de lâche. Ils demandent de mourir et la maudissent quand elle ne fait rien pour les combler._

_« C’est toi qui as fait ça. C’est toi. »_

_Elle espère mourir. Parce que si elle meurt, peut être va-t-il la remettre dans le sarcophage._

_Et sinon, tout cela prendre fin pour de bon._

* * *

_La première fois, elle se défend._

_Elle crie, enrage et donne des coups de pieds partout où elle peut atteindre son agresseur._

_Le Goa’uld ne peut pas leur faire ça. Tout mais pas ça._

_Même sans être affaiblie par le sevrage, sa force est surhumaine. Il doit la frapper presque jusqu’à l’inconscience pour mettre en œuvre sa nouvelle torture._

_C’est au bout de la sixième fois qu’elle cesse de se battre._

_Elle avait l’habitude de passer beaucoup de temps dans le sarcophage mais maintenant il prend soin de ne pas l’abîmer plus que nécessaire._

_Sa seule constante est la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau, tentant de la faire réagir afin de prouver qu’il la possède de toutes les façons possibles._

_Elle détourne simplement le regard, tentant de se concentrer sur ces calculs et ces chiffres qui représentaient tant pour elle._

_Mais c’est peine perdue._

* * *

_Au bout d’un certain temps, la bête commence à parler avec *sa* voix. C’est pire encore que la profanation de son corps, l’entendre susurrer son nom alors qu’il glisse ses doigts sur sa peau dans une parodie d’affection._

_Elle mord sa langue pour s’empêcher de crier à Jack de l’arrêter._

_Elle lâche son nom dans un terrible moment de faiblesse._

_Il ne s’adresse plus la parole après cela._

* * *

_Un jour, la bête lui demande de lui parler à nouveau. Il veut qu’elle prononce le nom de son hôte._

_Sam se demande si le serpent ne s’est pas lui-même perdu dans cette macabre danse._

_Elle ne lui donnera rien de plus, ne renoncera pas à cette dernière chose, qu’elle peut encore revendiquer. Il n’aura pas ses mots._

_Il avait déjà pris tout le reste._

_En fin de compte, elle sait que son corps survivra à tout ce qu’il pourra lui faire. La pire des tortures c’est de savoir qu’ils sont encore ici à cause d’elle, à cause de sa faiblesse. Alors il peut bien continuer de faire courir ses mains sur son corps ou de briser ses os à coups de poings._

_Une part d’elle accueille la douleur avec reconnaissance. Elle mérite cette punition._

_Mais elle ne parlera pas._

_La bête perd son sang-froid et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la bat à mort à coup de poings._

_Sensations familières._

* * *

_Le bourdonnement du sarcophage s’estompe seulement quand elle se fait réveiller par des grondements en provenance du vaisseau. Elle entend chaque impact, les centaines de pas qui résonnent dans le couloir et attend que le tir parfait les détruise._

_La bataille dure une vingtaine de minutes avant de sentir l’engin endommagé se lancer en hyperespace._

_Encore une occasion manquée._

* * *

_Après la bataille, elle est laissée seule des jours durant. Elle sait que ça ne va pas durer._

_Effectivement, le Prima semble venir la chercher pour une nouvelle séance avec son Maître. Seulement cette fois, il prend un autre couloir, tirant douloureusement sur son bras quand elle se retrouve à la traine, totalement confuse._

_« Bouges » harangue-t-il, en la poussant._

_Elle obéit, ne cherchant pas à savoir quel nouveau jeu le Goa’uld a décidé de lui faire subir. Elle doute que cela puisse être pire._

_Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’elle entend le son des anneaux de transports qui l’entourent qu’elle réalise qu’ils quittent le vaisseau._

_Elle se retrouve soudainement à l’extérieur, respirant l’air frais, menacée par la pression insistante d’une lance dans son dos. Elle avance, les herbes hautes frôlant le bout de ses doigts alors qu’ils traversent une prairie. Ses yeux sont attirés par l’éclat argenté de la Porte au loin._

_Elle se tient tranquillement sur le côté tandis qu’il y rentre des coordonnées. Aucune émotion ne la traverse lorsque le vortex s’ouvre devant elle. Aucune crainte ou peur. Aucune excitation._

_Il ne reste rien._

_« Pars » lui commande-t-il en lui désignant l’horizon des évènements._

_Elle ne sait pas bien si le Jaffa connait l’existence de l’iris ou des codes d’identifications, mais elle n’a pas non plus pris la peine de regarder l’adresse entrée dans le DHD._

_Elle ne sait pas bien si c’est une amnistie ou une exécution._

_Mais au fond, quelle différence ?_

_Elle franchit la Porte sans hésitation, espérant que peut être, elle ne se rematérialisera pas de l’autre côté. En finir en étant pulvérisée par l’iris de la Terre serait une forme de salut pour elle._

_Quand les grandes pierres de Chulak se matérialisent sous ses yeux, sa gorge se serre de déception. Elle en pleurerait si elle en était encore capable._

* * *

A la surface de la planète, son sac lourdement installé sur ses épaules, elle tourne le dos à la base To’kra et à la femme qu’elle avait pu être.

Elle escalade une pente raide, le sable s’affaissant sous ses pieds. Elle sent la force dans ses cuisses alors qu’elle cherche à se stabiliser, son souffle régulier, préparé à l’effort.

Elle est prête.

Une dernière mission.

Contre le ciel d’encre, la Porte se dresse devant elle, baignée par la lumière de la lune. Elle passe devant la sentinelle sans qu’il ne s’y attarde. Elle est peut-être devenue un fantôme finalement, car l’homme ne se préoccupe pas de sa présence. De toute façon, elle est insignifiante à leurs yeux.

Composant l’adresse avec attention, elle regarde les glyphes s’illuminer dans la nuit désertique.

Elle sait que son père dort encore dans les cavernes de cristaux sous ses pieds. Elle n’a pas trouvé les mots pour lui expliquer ce qu’elle devait faire. Pour lui expliquer qu’à chaque fois qu’elle ferme les yeux, elle voit son visage, entend ses mots silencieux.

_« C’est vous qui avait fait ça. »_

Ils l’ont obligée à le laisser seul là-bas.

Personne ne peut comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas être sauvée.

Il n’y a plus rien à sauver.


	5. A feu et à sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Les nuages s’écartent doucement à leur passage, révélant une jungle luxuriante dominée par un relief qui surplombe toute la région.  
>  « Jésus, » Souffle le Tok’ra lorsque l’apparition s’éclaircit.  
> « Est-ce que c’est ?... » Hésite Daniel. _
> 
> * * *

Jacob bouge sur son siège, roulant des épaules pour soulager leur raideur.

« Tu sais que je pourrais- » Répète Selmak une énième fois.

« Non. »

Le symbiote soupire mais laisse Jacob affronter seul son mal être.

Il est assis sur cette chaise depuis plus de six heures maintenant, modulant leur cap plus par réflexe qu’autre chose. Son cou proteste dans six langues différentes mais il refuse que Selmak ne le soulage.

Il veut se sentir misérable.

Il n’a pas besoin que Selmak lui rappelle que sa réaction est illogique.

Cela fait trois jours que Daniel et Teal’c sont venus l’informer des nouvelles recueillies auprès du Jaffa Jatal.

Imaginer ce qu’a subi sa fille était déjà horrible, bien avant de connaitre la place de Jack dans tout ce désastre. Mais au moins sa disparition a beaucoup plus de sens à présent.

Ils n’avaient pas réussi à convaincre Jatal de leur céder des informations sur son maître, comme les emplacements de ses planètes ou la trajectoire de vol de leur vaisseau. Néanmoins, la Tok’ra disposait de quelques éléments au sujet de Anhur. Ce qui, comme l’avait supposé Daniel, avait probablement servi à Sam pour se guider vers sa destination. Ce qui expliquait également sa détermination à repartir avec lui.

Il aurait dû voir venir les choses.

« Et si cela avait été le cas, crois-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu l’arrêter ? » L’interroge Selmak.

Dieu, il ne peut même plus ruminer en paix.

A côté de lui, Daniel se laisser tomber sur un siège vide, une barre de céréales dans une main et un vieux dossier dans l’autre. Les quelques notes à l’intérieur représentent le peu d’informations que la Tok’ra a pu récolter au sujet de Anhur. Bon sang, la première réaction de Selmak quand il avait appris que Anhur avait fait prisonnier Jack et Sam avait été de s’étonner que le Goa’uld soit encore en vie.

Cela démontrait à quel point Anhur était mal connu. Personne n’avait entendu quoique ce soit sur lui depuis une bonne décennie. Quand bien même, personne n’avait pris la peine de vérifier ces informations. Elles dataient d’avant la mort de Râ.

Daniel referme le dossier après l’avoir examiné avec grande attention. « Y a-t-il autre chose que vous sachiez au sujet de Anhur ? » Demande-t-il.

« Tout est là » Répond Jacob. Il sent que Selmak souhaite s’exprimer, recherchant plus que tout la compagnie de quelqu’un d’autre plutôt que la sienne seule. Il ne peut pas l’en blâmer.

« Ce n’est pas grand-chose » Renchérit le symbiote, jetant un œil à l’archéologue. « On sait juste qu’il s’agit d’un Goa’uld mineur, descendant d’une des lignées de Râ. » 

Daniel se penche, son front plissé au-dessus de ses lunettes. « Issue d’une…reproduction ? »

Jacob a toujours trouvé cette tournure de phrase particulièrement étrange. Comme s’ils faisaient référence à leur population de la même manière qu’ils auraient évoqué des caniches de pure race ou quelque chose du genre.

Et juste parce qu’il est toujours énervé et que Selmak essaye tant bien que mal de rester neutre devant Daniel, il projette dans son esprit l’image du chien de sa grande tante Edie entrain de forniquer. Ce n’est clairement pas fair play de sa part.

Selmak renifle intérieurement mais refuse de s’y attarder. « Oui » Répond-elle à Daniel. « La production de symbiotes chez les Goa’uld est assez compliquée et très réglementée. Jamais autant que depuis Egeria. »

_C’est un euphémisme_ , se dit Jacob. Egeria a prouvé que les Goa’uld n’étaient pas infaillibles. Qu’ils pouvaient être modifier de l’intérieur.

« Je ne peux qu’imaginer » Continue Daniel, « Mais de quelle manière s’y prennent-ils pour réguler leur reproduction ? »

« Ils inculquent à chaque symbiote des objectifs spécifiques, qu’ils soient destinés à être de simples _prim’tah_ ou qu’ils puissent un jour être récompensés par l’acquisition d’un hôte. Alors que les Jaffas et leurs _prim’tah_ sont la base du pouvoir des Goa’uld, les Grands Maîtres régents sont toujours attentifs à ne pas inonder la galaxie d’un excès de symbiotes capables de devenir de futurs rivaux, afin d’éviter une concurrence territoriale accrue. »

« Donc les symbiotes créés dans le but de maintenir les Jaffas sont comme qui dirait…inférieurs ? »

Selmak acquiesce. « Une Reine est capable de manipuler les informations et de souvenirs qu’elle va transmettre à sa progéniture. Si vous vous en souvenez, Egeria avait créé des symbiotes qui n’étaient rien d’autre que des enveloppes vides. »

« Il y a une différence entre assurer la survie de son espèce et limiter son expansion. »

« Beaucoup de Goa’uld trouvent nécessaire d’avoir des subalternes pour protéger leurs frontières. Râ faisait particulièrement attention aux Reines dont descendaient ses lignées. Une bonne part des Grands Maîtres les plus puissants sont nés de la relation entre Râ et Selkhet, mais pendant des siècles il a été lié à Tefnut, une Reine avec peu de pouvoir et d’importance. C’est avec elle qu’il a créé volontairement une lignée inférieure, et par conséquent, des descendants moins menaçants. »

« De bon adeptes, mais pas de leaders à part entière » Devine Daniel.

« Oui. Anhur et les autres de sa lignée ne sont guère plus que des vassaux de Râ. Aucun pouvoir ou rôle significatif n’est à leur portée. »

« Donc, lorsque Râ est mort » poursuit Daniel « leur puissance a encore décrue »

« Tout à fait. C’est certainement la raison pour laquelle nous n’avons rien su de la capture de SG1 par Anhur. Il n’a jamais été assez important pour qu’on daigne l’espionner. Il a été assez malin pour survivre au chaos qui a découlé de la défaite de Râ, mais il ne détient toujours qu’une poignée de planètes au confins de la galaxie. »

« Mais quand il a pris Jack comme hôte… »

Selmak secoue la tête. « Je doute que même les connaissances de O’Neill puissent changer ce qui est une ineptie génétique, même si Anhur y a vu l’occasion de s’attirer les faveurs d’un nouveau Seigneur, peut être en échange d’une protection contre ses voisins. »

« Cependant vous en auriez entendu parler si cela avait été le cas, non ? »

« Exact. »

Daniel se penche en arrière sur son siège, regardant pensivement l’immensité de l’espace durant un moment. « Jatal a laissé échapper que Anhur avait récemment subi de lourdes pertes. »

« Peut-être était-il tellement occupé à se faire botter le cul qu’il n’a pas eu l’opportunité de demander de l’aide aux Grands Maîtres » propose Jacob, reprenant le contrôle.

« Et vous pensez que c’est là-bas que serait partie Sam, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, je le crois. » Confirme-t-il en se frottant la nuque avec lassitude. « Vous ne laissez jamais personne derrière, je me trompe ? »

« C’est vrai » Approuve Daniel.

Il leur faudrait une semaine pour atteindre les premières planètes de Anhur. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que Sam ait emprunté le chemin le plus court, faisant fi du risque de rentrer l’adresse directement. Personne ne voulait l’exprimer, mais Jacob savait. Sam avait prouvé qu’elle ne pensait plus correctement. Pire encore, qu’elle n’avait plus rien à perdre.

Cette pensée le glace sur place.

Tout comme l’idée qu’ils n’arriveraient pas à temps.

Pour court-circuiter ses pensées, Jacob se repositionne sur son siège, et rectifie minutieusement leur trajectoire une fois de plus.

C’est tout ce qu’il peut faire pour l’instant.

* * *

Ce n’est qu’à la troisième planète qu’ils touchent au but.

« Hey les gars » Les appelle Jacob « Venez voir ».

Ils avaient passé quatre jours à explorer le premier système qu’ils connaissaient comme étant dominé par Anhur a un moment donné. Ils s’étaient glissés dans la région sous le couvert d’un bouclier d’invisibilité et surveillaient les communications entre les vaisseaux étonnement fréquents. Cependant aucun d’entre eux n’appartenait à Anhur et il sembla évident que Olokun dirigeait à présent les lieux, suite à une expansion au-delà de ses frontières. Ils supposèrent qu’il s’agissait des deux planètes qu’avait mentionné Jatal.

Il fallut deux jours supplémentaires pour attendre le second système, encore plus isolé que le premier. Dans ces lieux, Jacob n’eut même pas besoin de recourir à l’invisibilité. Ils n’avaient croisé aucun vaisseau ou n’avait trouvé aucune trace de colonisation.

Ce n’est qu’en se positionnant en orbite autour de la quatrième planète que Jacob note enfin des signes d’une civilisation, aussi maigre soit-elle.

« Qu’avez-vous découvert ? » Demande Teal’c tandis que lui et Daniel apparaissent dans son dos.

« Cette planète est bien habitée » leur indique Jacob, débutant un nouveau scan de sa surface. « Il y a une Porte des Etoiles et quelques villages autour de celle-ci. »

« Attendez, » l’interrompt Daniel, pointant l’écran devant eux. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Une montagne ? »

« Je n’en suis pas sûr » Admet Jacob, rapprochant le vaisseau de la planète, maintenant qu’il est certain qu’aucun ennemi ne viendra à leur rencontre.

Les nuages s’écartent doucement à leur passage, révélant une jungle luxuriante dominée par un relief qui surplombe toute la région.

« Jésus, » Souffle le Tok’ra lorsque l’apparition s’éclaircit.

« Est-ce que c’est ?... » Hésite Daniel.

Un vaisseau mère. Ou du moins ce qu’il en reste. Il ressemble davantage à une épave échouée, des morceaux de sa coque éparpillés ça et là. Il éventré, plusieurs de ses salles sont grandes ouvertes vers le ciel, et visibles à l’œil nu.

« Ces dommages semblent assez récents. » Observe Teal’c, se glissant dans le siège à côté de Jacob.

« Récent comment ? » Interroge Daniel.

« Moins de trois semaines. »

Ils sont arrivés trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Jacob n’est pas bien sûr de ce qu’il s’attendait de la part de Sam. Il ne s’était pas vraiment permis d’y penser de façon trop concrète mais ça…Dieu, qu’avait-elle fait ? Jusqu’où était-elle allée ? 

« Il y a un petit village à moins de dix kilomètres du vaisseau » Fait remarquer Teal’c.

« Nous devrions voir si l’un des villageois est prêt à nous parler. » Déclare Daniel.

Soit l’archéologue ne comprend pas ce que cette destruction induit, soit il nourrit encore des espoirs infondés. Jacob, lui, sait à quoi s’en tenir : c’était une mission suicide.

_Seigneur…_

« Jacob Carter ? »

Il ne répond pas et se contente de laisser la place à Selmak, qui guide le vaisseau à proximité du village. Elle lui permet de prendre du recul, répond aux questions de Daniel et fait face aux coups d’oeil inquiets de Teal’c.

Les villageois parlent une langue que Jacob ne connait pas et ne prend pas la peine de comprendre. Il se tient juste à côté de Daniel tandis que celui-ci leur traduit ce que dit l’ancien du village.

« Ils pensaient qu’elle était un pèlerin venu d’une ville lointaine pour apporter ses offrandes saisonnières. Elle est arrivée deux semaines avant le grand vaisseau. Elle s’est rendue au temple, » traduit Daniel « et peu de temps après, les pèlerins survivants ont regagné le village, parlant de massacre, de guerriers des dieux…tombant sous sa colère. Elle portait des objets de grande puissance et semblait comprendre la magie divine. »

« Cela ressemble à Sam, non ? » Interroge Daniel, se tournant vers Teal’c pour obtenir son approbation.

Sans aucun doute. Connaissent-ils quelqu’un d’autre capable de traverser la moitié de la galaxie juste pour envoyer en enfer un Goa’uld sans grande importance ?

L’ancien continue son histoire. Ses gestes deviennent plus volubiles et son discours s’accélère alors qu’une foule commence à se rassembler autour d’eux. « Avant que le soleil ne se couche à l’horizon, le ciel était illuminé par le feu, brouillé par la fumée. La terre elle-même hurlait, tremblant sous leurs pieds. »

« Et qu’est devenue le Major Carter ? » Demande Teal’c.

Daniel l’interroge et le vieil homme gesticule.

« Personne n’est revenu. » Traduit l’archéologue, sa voix hésitante. Jacob se dit qu’il a enfin dû comprendre. « Il ne reste que des fantômes. »

Peu importe à qui ils demandent, l’histoire reste la même.

Les villageois se mettent à parler à Daniel d’ange de la mort et ils avertissent déjà les enfants de ne pas se rendre dans les décombres.

L’endroit est hanté disent -ils. Maudit.

Par la femme au regard vide qui est venue et les a libérés.

* * *

_Anhur est en audience entouré de ses fidèles, la lumière de la torche projette des reflets sur sa robe. A ses pieds, de nombreux habitants de Theradan sont agenouillés, préparant leurs offrandes, les chants humbles des prêtes enveloppant la pièce._

_Tapotant impatiemment sur l’accoudoir de son trône, Anhur observe la foule. Certains de ces humains semblent être de bons candidats pour le servir plus tard._

_Son esprit est ailleurs, loin des rituels qu’il connait par cœur, car ses pensées sont tournées vers la planification de sa rencontre avec Tefnut qui doit lui rapporter de nouveaux symbiotes afin de renflouer les rangs de son armée. La Reine est vieillissante, dangereusement moins productive. Mais Anhur espère ne plus avoir besoin d’elle très bientôt. Une fois que son armée aura retrouvé sa grandeur, il sera suffisamment fort pour contacter Olokun afin qu’il l’introduise lors la prochaine réunion des Grands Maîtres._

_Et si cette future rencontre se déroulait comme il le souhaitait, alors il pourrait bientôt faire appel à une nouvelle Reine. Voire bien plus encore._

_Les détails de ses plans virevoltent dans son esprit, prenant diverses directions. En dépit des nouvelles opportunités qui s’offrent à lui, il ressent toujours le poids de sa situation. Olokun se fait plus proche chaque jour, resserrant le nœud autour de son cou. De nombreuses choses devaient se passer correctement pour que son plan fonctionne, hôte Tau’ri ou pas._

_Echouer n’est pas une option._

_S’appuyant sur son trône, Anhur laisse l’obéissance et les offrandes de ses disciples apaiser ses craintes. Tout irait bien._

_Son esprit ainsi occupé, il lui faut du temps pour qu’il la remarque dans la foule. Elle porte une vieille robe poussiéreuse, et sa tête est baissée pour se fondre dans la masse des pèlerins._

_En réalité, c’est seulement lorsqu’elle se lève qu’il la voit vraiment, sa cape couleur sable tombant au sol et révélant des vêtements vert foncé munis d’un véritable arsenal d’armes._

_Ses Jaffas mettent également du temps à assimiler l’information. Deux d’entre eux tombent sous les coups de feu avant même d’avoir soulevé leur lance._

_Les pèlerins se dispersent en hurlant, ajoutant du chaos à la scène. Pendant un moment, il la perd de vue parmi la foule. Certains disciples tombent ici et là des suites des tirs croisés, d’autres servent de boucliers à ses Jaffas. Mais même cela ne ralentit pas son attaque._

_Anhur la regarde massacrer sans scrupule ses derniers gardes, les corps s’entassant à ses pieds. Un tir de lance touche son épaule et la fait trébucher, mais elle reste campée sur ses jambes. Il se sent exposé alors que le nombre de ses guerriers diminue drastiquement, réalisant avec une appréhension croissante qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas dû tuer ses vingt meilleurs Jaffas lorsqu’il avait appris la fuite de sa prisonnière._

_« Erreur Einstein » lui crache son hôte au visage après s’être extirpé d’un coin sombre de son esprit._

_Anhur le fait taire en écrasant douloureusement sa volonté, et réussit à le faire reculer. L’hôte espère qu’elle lui apportera la mort, mais Anhur sait qu’elle ne le fera pas. Elle est trop faible._

_Ayant tué tous ses hommes et refoulé tous les villageois, elle tourne enfin ses armes vers lui. Il a déjà enclenché son bouclier. Elle ne peut pas l’atteindre, même si elle le souhaite plus que tout._

_« Tu ne pouvais pas juste rester à ta place ? » Se moque-t-il pour le plaisir de voir le feu brûler dans ses prunelles._

_Mais il est déçu. Dans son regard ne transparait qu’une froide certitude._

_Elle met entre ses lèvres un étrange objet que son hôte ne reconnait que trop tard. De petites fléchettes franchissent son bouclier et se fichent dans sa nuque. Il en sent presque immédiatement les effets._

_Tandis qu’il tombe à genoux, ses yeux captent une dernière image d’elle penchée au-dessus de lui._

_Il ne l’avait pas prise en compte dans ses plans._

_Quel fou il avait été._


	6. Tout ce qui reste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ce n’est pas vraiment du sommeil, plus une sorte de délire interminable, entre coupé d’hallucinations et de moments de lucidité. Parfois, il est à nouveau Jack mais la plupart du temps Anhur est là, et lui chuchote à l’oreille._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Note de la traductrice:**   
>    
>  **Sans conteste, ce chapitre est mon préféré de cette première partie. Je le trouve intense et très bien écrit. Annerb y décrit les pensées de Jack avec beaucoup de justesse, de sensibilité, sans pour autant se détourner de la pudeur que ce personnage peut avoir avec ses propres pensées et émotions. Tout y est transmis, avec peu.  
>  Et puis, c'est Jack. Et j'adore Jack plus que tous les autres. <3 ^^**
> 
> * * *

Ils sont entrain de rêver.

De toutes les angoisses dans la vie d’un hôte, rêver est la pire de toutes. Dans l’abandon issu du sommeil, il n’existe plus vraiment de frontière entre le possesseur et le possédé. Les rêves flottent dans leur subconscient, unis dans les songes, et il est impossible de dissocier les deux : la violence, le sexe, les joies, les petits bonheurs simples de la vie…Tous sont usés par le temps et les obsessions.

Jack ne veut rien reconnaitre de tout ceci comme pouvant lui appartenir.

Pendant ses phases de réveil, il remplit son esprit d’un mantra, répétant inlassablement que ce n’est pas lui que fait ou pense toutes ces choses. Il existe une zone morte entre sa conscience et celle du Goa’uld. Entre ce qu’est Jack et ce qu’est le serpent.

Mais, les rares fois où la bête s’endort, entraînant Jack avec elle, la résistance se dissout. Alors tout s’enchevêtre. Le sang, les pulsions et les désirs. Étrangement, les pires moments ne sont pas issus des images de pure violence. C’est le reflux du besoin impérieux de liberté. Le désir, au-delà de tout, d’indépendance, d’exister sans lutter constamment. Ce sont les pires moments, car Jack est incapable d’affirmer que ces sentiments sont bien les siens.

Il ne pourrait pas accepter l’idée que le serpent aie lui aussi une âme.

Les souvenirs de ses ancêtres sont agréables. Ils expriment la liberté et le confort d’une vie plus simple dans des eaux primitives, ne dépendant pas d’hôtes récalcitrants. Une infime partie refoulée du serpent y aspire encore.

Jack n’a jamais voulu savoir que pour les Goa’uld, l’immensité froide de l’espace est une torture quotidienne. Qu’ils l’affrontent juste parce que le besoin de dominer, de contrôler, les appelle plus fortement encore. Afin de ne plus jamais être impuissants.

Il ne veut rien savoir de tout cela. Mais quand ils dorment, il n’a plus le choix. Cela les rapproche et il déteste ça.

C’est cette sensation qu’il ressent aujourd’hui encore. Tout est brisé et impossible à démêler, pourtant il est persuadé qu’ils sont réveillés.

Ils ne sont plus dans le temple de Theradan, ça c’est une évidence. Au lieu de cela, ils sont allongés dans une large grotte. Jack sait qu’il devrait reconnaitre cet endroit mais ses pensées sont trop embrouillées et lentes, bien trop hors de portée.

Ils se sont cassé quelque chose.

Il s’assoit avec précaution, leur environnement tangue autour d’eux, le son de l’eau qui ruissèle non loin en est presque douloureux.

Ont-ils été…drogués ?

Le serpent ne fait pas attention à Jack ni à son hypothèse. Il se contente de fixer la forme sombre collée au mur.

« Qu’as-tu fait ? » Crache Anhur d’une voix colérique. Comme toujours il est imprudent et s’emporte facilement.

Un mouvement. Il perçoit à la limite de sa vision la forme se déplacer pour se rendre reconnaissable.

Carter.

Seigneur.

Jack se souvient maintenant. Il se rappelle l’avoir vu affronter l’armée de Jaffas avec le sang froid et la détermination de ceux qui n’ont plus rien à perdre. De ceux dont les chances sont minces mais qui n’en ont cure.

Qu’est ce qui lui avait pris de revenir ?

Anhur se redresse, bien décidé à la capturer à nouveau. A la punir. Elle se met légèrement hors d’atteinte, couverte par l’ombre des murs qui se fondent sur elle.

Elle n’est pas armée. _Pitié_ , cela ne peut pas recommencer.

Anhur tend une main vers elle, la manquant de peu et chute presque. Tendant toujours la main, il trébuche vers elle.

Elle garde toujours une longueur d’avance jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve sous une arche, à quelques centimètres à peine. Ils se rapprochent et franchissent une sorte de frontière invisible. Au moment où il la touche enfin, ses doigts atteignant sa peau, leur corps est illuminé comme s’il avait pris feu, brûlant tous leurs sens, les prenant au dépourvu.

Le serpent essaie de reculer, tentant d’échapper à l’arme mortelle, mais Carter est là, l’enserrant de toutes ses forces, les clouant sur place aussi surement que la force invisible qui cherche à les déchirer en deux.

La douleur ne ressemble en rien à tout ce qu’ils ont connus, même dans les souvenirs insondables et malsains du serpent. Anhur tente tout ce qu’il peut pour se raccrocher. Il griffe la conscience de Jack, s’enroule autour de lui, le menaçant de l’emporter dans sa chute. Il essaie désespérément de sauvegarder une partie de lui-même en s’enfonçant profondément dans son esprit.

La pression monte, un cri lui arrache la gorge. Jack est incapable de dire où lui même commence et où l’autre finit. Ce qui est en train de mourir et ce qui restera ensuite.

Quand la force le lâche enfin, le projetant au sol, il est brûlant de fièvre, des éclairs de douleur lui foudroient la colonne.

Soudain elle est sur lui, l’entrainant au dehors, ne stoppant que pour lui essuyer le front avec un chiffon humide.

Jack prend une profonde inspiration, encore tremblant. Son corps hésite à suivre le mouvement. Ses yeux s’ouvrent et se ferment, obéissant à contrecœur à ses directives.

« Carter » finit-il par prononcer d’une voix rauque, surpris d’entendre ce nom sortir de sa bouche, étonné d’avoir repris le contrôle. « Carter » répète-t-il. Elle arrête d’essuyer sa sueur, son visage se penchant plus près. Il se saisit à l’aveugle de son haut, l’obligeant à se baisser pour entendre ses mots encore râpeux.

« Vous auriez dû me tuer. »

Il semble que le visage de la jeune femme vacille, l’obscurité et le flou de son esprit rendant son interprétation difficile. Il croit l’entendre lui répondre quand il la relâche.

« Je sais. »

* * *

La première chose dont est conscient Jack, c’est le tambour qui matraque sa tête au même rythme que les battements de son cœur. Une douleur qui lui rappelle qu’il n’est définitivement pas mort. Un « Où suis-je ? » timide traverse paresseusement son esprit et le conduit à ouvrir les paupières.

Penser. Agir. Vouloir.

C’est ainsi qu’il fallait faire.

C’était ainsi. _Avant._

Sous les battements de son pouls, il existe une minuscule bulle d’espoir, le forçant à tendre la main et fouiller afin de chercher l’autre présence.

Est-ce bien parti ?

Tout est confus.

Il cligne des yeux mais rien ne s’éclaircit. Sa vue reste floue et il est incapable de donner forme à ce qui l’entoure.

Il essaie de se redresser sur un coude mais c’est peine perdue. Il n’en a pas la force, son bras tremble de façon incontrôlable sous lui. Il retombe lamentablement dans sa position initiale. Ce n’est pas seulement son bras se rend-t-il compte alors qu’il fait le point sur son état. Ce sont tous ses muscles qui le brûlent.

Il sursaute lorsque des doigts délicats glissent sur son front. Il relève les yeux et son regard tombe sur Carter penchée au dessus de lui, sa main fraîche posée sur sa peau fiévreuse.

Son bras glisse sous les épaules de Jack pour l’aider à se mettre en position assise. Elle dépose dans sa bouche deux pilules puis lui offre de l’eau pour les avaler. Ces simples mouvements sont déjà trop d'efforts pour lui et il sent le trou noir poindre à la limite de sa vision.

Un gémissement s’extirpe de ses lèvres. Elle l’aide alors à se recoucher sur le sol.

C’est à cet instant qu’il la sent, l’odeur nauséabonde de la chair brûlée. Et même s’il voudrait que cette odeur provienne de lui, il sait que ce n’est pas le cas.

Les doigts de Jack trouvent son bras, effleurant le tissu noirci par le tir et rougi par le sang séché qui entoure la blessure.

Elle était revenue pour lui.

Un soupir apaisé franchit sa gorge, sa main fraiche reposant à nouveau sur son front. Il laisse ses yeux se fermer. Il se laisse doucement glisser dans l’inconscience, s’éloignant ainsi de la douleur et de la fièvre.

Ce n’est pas vraiment du sommeil, plus une sorte de délire interminable, entre-coupé d’hallucinations et de moments de lucidité. Parfois, il est à nouveau Jack mais la plupart du temps Anhur est là, et lui chuchote à l’oreille.

Il s’affaiblit à chaque fois qu’il ré-émerge, son corps s’effritant morceau par morceau, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus bouger du tout. Le temps se rallonge entre chaque inspiration et semble le faire doucement glisser vers la mort. Mais chaque bouffée d’oxygène le ramène malgré tout à la vie. Il aspire pourtant plus que tout à en finir.

Même les mains insistantes et désespérées de Carter n’y peuvent rien.

Son corps abandonne le combat, et il le suit volontiers dans sa chute.

* * *

Il a beau vouloir se fondre à jamais dans l’inconscience, la vie le ramène malgré tout à la surface. L’environnement autour de lui est maintenant plus stable et plus clair. Il a retrouvé une respiration normale, mais la douleur, elle, est toujours présente.

Il sent à nouveau que l’on passe un tissu frais sur son front. Il ouvre les yeux et découvre un visage inconnu. Surpris, il tente de s’assoir, mais son corps en a décidé autrement.

« Chut. » La main de l’étrangère le maintient allongé sans grande difficulté. « Vous êtes sauf. Je suis Linna, fille de Gairwyn. »

Il se dit que ce nom devrait lui rappeler quelque chose, mais son esprit est toujours au ralenti. Pas que cela y change quoique ce soit. Si elle avait l’intention de s’en prendre à lui, il ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose. A en juger par la faiblesse de son corps, il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver ses forces.

« Depuis quand ? » Demande-t-il d’une voix enrouée.

Elle lui sourit, s’assoit sur ses talons et essuie ses mains sur sa jupe. « Il s’est écoulé quinze jours depuis que le Marteau vous a ramené. »

Le Marteau. Cimmeria. Les choses commencent à avoir du sens.

« Carter ? » L’interroge-t-il, redoutant autant qu’acceptant l’idée qu’elle ait pu le laisser seul ici.

« Elle va bien. Ses propres blessures ont correctement guéri. »

« Ses blessures ? » S’étonne-t-il.

« Oui. Une profonde brûlure ici. » Lui répond Linna, désignant son épaule.

Le tir de lance. Il se souvient maintenant. Plus qu’il ne le voudrait.

Jack ferme les yeux. C’est un sauvetage qu’il ne voulait pas, qu’il n’aurait jamais demandé.

Et pourtant, il est là à présent.

« Vous souffrez ? »

Jack se dit que sa gêne doit se lire sur son visage car elle n’attend pas qu’il lui réponde. Elle lui tend immédiatement une boisson chaude et amère. Le goût le fait grimacer mais elle l’encourage à en boire davantage.

« Cela réduira vos douleurs et combattra la fièvre » lui indique-t-elle.

Il termine précautionneusement sa coupe. « Qu’est ce qui cloche chez moi ? »

Elle pose une main fraiche sur son bras. « Votre esprit et votre corps ont besoin de temps. Il faut que vous appreniez à nouveau à travailler ensembles. Ce fut pareil pour Kendra au début. »

Kendra. C’est vrai.

Ces douleurs sont dues au serpent et à ce maudit Marteau. Son corps cherche à se purger de Anhur, ne laissant que des échos derrière lui. Et ces échos du monstre disparu creusent de façon invasive et entaillent son esprit, tels des éclats de verres. 

Jack essaie d’écarter l’idée que les cellules du serpent se décomposent en lui, que son corps l’absorbe progressivement. Parce qu’il sait qu’il ne sera jamais vraiment débarrassé de lui. Pas totalement.

« Reposez vous, » lui conseille Linna. « Vos forces reviendront en temps voulu. »

Quelle chance.

* * *

_Une nouvelle fois, ils se rendent à sa cellule._

_Elle a passé le pire du sevrage. Elle est allongée dans un coin étroit de sa couchette. Elle reste immobile, silencieuse. Elle n’est plus hystérique, juste usée et amaigrie._

_« Tuez moi » l’avait-elle imploré la dernière fois où il l’avait regardé frissonner contre le sol froid à ses pieds, ses mains repoussant des fantômes invisibles._

_Il lui semble soudain qu’il était moins difficile de se retrouver face à son hystérie, que devant son apathie. Elle ne proteste même plus quand le Jaffa l’oblige à s’assoir._

_« Tu reconnais ça ? » Demande Anhur en lui montrant un couteau. C’est celui qu’elle avait osé voler à l’un de ses Jaffas. Celui qu’elle avait pressé contre son cou._

_Carter jette un œil à l’objet et s’en détourne aussi vite. Elle ne répond pas._

_Le coup qu’il lui envoie est aussi rapide que prévisible._

_Elle se tient encore la joue quand il reprend la parole. « Je t’ai demandé si tu reconnaissais cet objet. »_

_« Oui » répond-elle finalement, dérobant soigneusement son visage à sa vue. Sa voix est atone, à l’image de son corps amorphe._

_Il relève la lame et la presse à présent contre la gorge de sa prisonnière._

_Jack ne manque pas le soulagement qui traverse son visage à ce contact. Elle espère toujours être à nouveau envoyée dans le sarcophage, elle en a toujours désespérément besoin. Il prie mentalement Dieu pour que ce soit ce qu’il se passe._

_« Bien » Dit Anhur. « Maintenant tu sauras pourquoi c’est arrivé. »_

_En un mouvement, le couteau tranche le fin tissu de sa tunique, laissant une légère trace rouge sur son torse. Elle halète, ses mains tremblantes cherchant à refermer l’ouverture béante du vêtement. Ce n’est qu’à cet instant qu’elle le regarde, la terreur et l’atroce compréhension traversant son visage._

_« Non » riposte-t-elle d’un ton ferme, quelque chose s’étant réveillé en elle._

_Elle répète ce mot encore et encore, le ponctuant à chaque fois par un coup faible contre leur corps. Il est finalement obligé de l’étourdir, l’empêchant de cogner maladivement sa tête contre le sol._

_Jack veut fermer les yeux mais il n’a aucun contrôle. La chose veut qu’il regarde. Qu’il assiste à tout._

_Pire encore, il veut cette fois-ci qu’il *sente*. Le serpent ne freine rien, laissant les sensations atteindre son cerveau. Impossible pour lui d’ignorer ou de contourner._

_Le serpent lui fait aimer ça._

Jack jouit tandis qu’il s’extirpe brutalement de son rêve, essayant d’étouffer cette malédiction que le Goa’uld lui a légué. Il respire profondément pour bannir les images de son esprit, effacer les sensations qui rampent le long de sa colonne.

_Ce n’est pas moi, ce n’est pas moi._

Le plafond au dessus de lui est sombre, oppressant.

Il fait encore nuit. Allongé, il peut entendre la douce cadence du souffle de Linna de l’autre côté de la pièce. Et au-delà, il sent que quelqu’un l’observe.

Carter est assise dans un coin, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, le regardant dans la pénombre.

Il croise son regard à travers la pièce, et il lui faut une éternité pour se débarrasser de l’écho prédateur qui vibre dans son esprit. Pour la voir uniquement comme Carter, et non plus comme un jouet.

Il se demande si elle s’en aperçoit.

Il détourne les yeux et fixe à nouveau le plafond plongé dans le noir.

Putain d’Anhur. Il restait un salop même de sa foutue tombe.

Il se rappelle des doigts de Carter sur son visage cette première nuit, sa proximité. Il était bien trop hors de lui à l’époque pour s’apercevoir de cette anomalie.

Il est lucide à présent et elle en est consciente. C’est pour cela qu’elle ne l’approche pas, ne le touche pas. Elle se contente de le regarder du coin de la pièce, son bras en travers de sa poitrine comme pour essayer de soigner, de protéger, une blessure invisible.

Il ne réussit pas à se rendormir cette nuit là.

Les souvenirs sont trop présents.

* * *

Les semaines défilent assez vite lorsque l’on est partiellement plongé dans les limbes. Il peut enfin marcher et prendre soin de lui. On le laisse progressivement prendre part aux tâches de la petite ferme.

Les mouvements de précisions, certains gestes délicats qu’il doit faire avec ses doigts, lui échappent encore. Combiner deux actions également.

Il s’entraine avec une petite balle que lui a fourni Linna. C’est plus un jouet qu’autre chose, mais ça aide son corps à réapprendre à réagir correctement. Pendant ces exercices, il essaie de faire abstraction de tout le reste.

Spécialement d’elle.

Il est frustré d’avoir perdu cette dextérité dont il faisait étalage avant. Ce n’était malheureusement pas le seul talent qui lui échappait à présent.

Sauf le déni. Ça, il savait faire, c’était même devenu un art.

Il lance la balle d’une main à l’autre, mais ses doigts sont trop lents à se refermer et elle tombe au sol. Il jure. C’est quand il se penche pour la ramasser qu’il la voit.

Elle est là, encore une fois proche mais presque hors de vue. Comme une ombre qui plane près de lui. Elle recule par réflexe quand il se tourne pour la regarder. Cette fois, il ne fuira pas.

La sensation de son regard sur sa peau le brûle depuis des jours et il réagit par instinct. Avant qu’elle ne puisse s’échapper, il s’élance vers elle et se saisit fermement de son bras, l’obligeant à lui faire face.

Sa première pensée est de lui casser le bras, de sentir ses os se briser sous ses doigts, comme il a pu le faire des dizaines de fois auparavant.

Elle aussi le sait. Elle ne recule pas, ses yeux l’implorant presque de le faire.

_Elle le mérite._

Merde.

Il relâche son bras comme s’il s’était brûlé à son contact, s’éloignant d’elle et de la pense écœurante qu’elle lui inspire. Son mouvement brutal le fait trébucher sur le sol inégal. Déboussolé, il s’enfuit vers la forêt dès qu’il retrouve son équilibre. 

Après plusieurs heures, il finit par revenir. Il revient toujours. Il est lié à elle d’une façon malsaine. Une connexion forgée dans la violence et la trahison, dont il n’arrive pas à se défaire, peu importe l’énergie qu’il met pour s’en débarrasser.

Il envisage un instant de redescendre la montagne et d’enclencher la Porte. Mais pour aller où ? Sur Terre ?

Ils voudraient savoir…où il était, ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils lui poseraient des questions et voudraient des réponses. Peut être attendraient-ils de lui qu’il explique pourquoi Carter n’est plus que l’ombre d’elle-même.

Pourquoi lui n’est guère dans un meilleur état.

Il ne pourrait pas.

Alors, il reste ici.

* * *

Ses rêves ne s’atténuent pas, bien au contraire. Ils gagnent en intensité, s’attardant même lorsqu’il est réveillé, se transformant petit à petit en un arrière plan mental, le consumant plus sûrement que la fièvre elle-même.

Parfois il se retrouve quelque part à l’extérieur, proche d’un ruisseau ou d’un amas de rochers à l’ouest de la montagne, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il met du temps à se souvenir de quelle façon il est arrivé là, se rappelant qu’il est à présent seul dans ce corps et qu’il en est le seul maître.

C’est seulement lorsque les flashbacks lui reviennent par bribes qu’il se dit que perdre son temps serait plus simple que de se rappeler.

Il donnerait tout pour oublier.

Carter n’est jamais loin, tentant sûrement de s’assurer qu’il ne va pas se jeter d’une falaise, ou qu’il ne se mettra pas en danger. Elle essaie de préserver ce qu’elle a si désespérément tenté de sauver avec les derniers morceaux d’elle-même.

Elle n’a pas le droit de lui demander ça.

Pourtant jour après jour, le schéma se répète. Et la colère monte progressivement en lui, le poussant à bout.

Il voudrait qu’elle soit ailleurs. Tout mais pas ici. Elle est la dernière chose dont il a besoin.

Souvent le matin, il se retrouve à la lisière de la prairie, ses mains tremblantes alors que le fantôme du serpent lui murmure à l’oreille.

Aujourd’hui encore, il sent son regard. Alors il fuit vers les arbres, son rythme s’accélérant à chaque pas.

Comme d’habitude, elle le suit à bonne distance. Elle doit penser qu’il ne l’a pas remarqué. Accélérant dans un virage, il sort du sentier et se cache derrière un arbre.

Au début, son intention est juste de la laisser le dépasser et prendre une autre direction. Quelques heures de solitudes seraient bienvenues et lui permettraient de se calmer, de se libérer des dernières images qui le hantent. Il a juste besoin de s’éloigner d’elle.

Mais quand elle arrive à son niveau, quelque chose le pousse à la contourner et à l’attraper.

Elle se retourne pour le regarder et il enfonce ses doigts dans ses épaules.

« Carter, qu’est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? » lui lance-t-il sèchement en la secouant. « Pourquoi ne me laissez vous jamais tranquille quelques minutes ? »

Évidemment, elle ne répond pas. Elle reste juste là, à le regarder, se laissant malmener sans broncher, ce qui l’énerve encore plus. Quelque chose de terriblement familier transparait dans son visage et les mots s’échappent avant qu’il n’en comprenne l’impact.

« Est-ce que ça vous manque ? »

Sa respiration s’accélère tandis qu’il se rapproche. Il ressent une fierté primale lorsqu’elle se détourne de lui en fermant les yeux, comme s’il elle lui était soumise.

Il la repousse contre l’arbre, entend l’air être brutalement chassé de ses poumons. « C’est ça que vous voulez ? »

Il se plaque contre elle, emprisonnant ses mains au dessus de sa tête, ses doigts s’enfonçant impitoyablement dans ses poignets. Elle se débat sous son poids, son corps frottant contre le sien. Un afflux de sensation remonte en lui. Son corps y réagit déjà, cherchant le contact.

_Elle est à nous._

La voix intrusive résonne dans le crâne de Jack, écartant le brouillard aveuglant de son esprit.

Qu’est ce qu’il est entrain de faire…

Il relâche sa prise, et tente de reculer mais les mains de Carter le retiennent, ne cherchent plus à le repousser. Elles le rapprochent même et obligent ses lèvres à rencontrer les siennes. Quand il parvient à capter son regard, il n’y a plus de peur, seulement un besoin animé par la colère et la haine.

Est-ce dirigé envers lui ou envers elle-même ?

« Sam » s’entend-t-il dire d’une voix rauque. L’affection qui y transparait est bien être pire que tout le reste.

Il approche sa main de son visage, osant à peine la toucher.

Elle l’éloigne, le repoussant rudement d’un mouvement. Elle secoue la tête avec énergie, lui indiquant clairement que la tendresse est bien la dernière chose qu’elle attend de lui. Au lieu de cela, elle s’attèle à défaire sa ceinture et pendant un instant, il envisage de la laisser faire. Après tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, en quoi cela pouvait-il empirer les choses ?

_« Jack » murmure-t-elle, son visage se détournant pour ne pas assister à ce qu’il lui fait subir, pour ne pas voir ses mains parcourir sa peau._

_Il n’y a aucune désir ou douceur dans ses mots. Il s’agit juste d’un appel désespéré, lui demandant d’arrêter ça. De ne pas laisser le serpent leur faire ça._

_Dieu en soit témoin, il ne peut rien y faire._

_Il ne peut pas l’arrêter._

_« Tu n’as pas vraiment envie que je m’arrête » se moque l’intrus. « Elle nous appartient. »_

Jack attrape ses poignets et éloigne ses mains de sa ceinture. Pas cette fois.

Il ramène ses mains contre son front, cherchant par ce geste une absolution qui ne viendra jamais.

Il peut la sentir trembler.

« Je suis désolé, » murmure-t-il contre ses doigts. « Si désolé... »

Il embrasse ses mains puis s’éloigne en direction de la prairie.

Il ne regarde pas en arrière.

* * *

Moins d’un jour après, il a préparé son sac. Elle est assise, tête baissée et le soleil dans ses cheveux blond brille d’un éclat presque aveuglant.

_Doux, soyeux, ils s’enroulent autour de ses doigts…_

Jack chasse l’image en secouant la tête, et s’avance délibérément vers elle pour que son ombre l’englobe. Le changement de luminosité lui fait relever le visage. Aucune question muette, aucune surprise n’y transparait. Seulement de la résignation. Elle sait.

Au moins il est toujours aussi prévisible.

« Je m’en vais » dit-il, sa main libre désignant le bas de la montagne, là où se trouve la Porte.

Elle acquiesce, ses doigts se serrent sur un bout de papier posé sur ses genoux. Elle finit par lui tendre, lui faisant signe de le prendre.

Sa colère a laissé de sombres ecchymoses autour de ses poignets.

 _Seigneur_. Cela le conforte dans son idée : il ne peut pas rester. Pas avec elle.

Il prend le papier, faisant bien attention à ne pas frôler ses doigts, à ne pas avoir de contact avec elle.

 _"Juste au cas où"_ , disent les mots finement écrits, le nom de " _Jacob"_ et des coordonnées juste en dessous.

Elle essaie encore de le sauver.

« Carter… » les mots silencieux meurent entre ses lèvres. Ils sont bloqués au fond de sa gorge, menaçant de l’étouffer.

Il ne sait pas quoi lui dire.

Alors il n’insiste pas.

Elle pose sa main sur sa poitrine, avant de la diriger vers le sol et de tapoter l’herbe sèche.

_Je serais là._

Il a le sentiment qu’elle n’ose pas lui demander où il compte se rendre. Il n’est pas sûr qu’elle veuille vraiment le savoir. Mais il n’a pas vraiment de destination en tête de toute façon, aucune réponse à lui donner, même si elle était capable de lui demander.

Il ne peut pas lui promettre de revenir.

Il laisse son regard parcourir une dernière fois les contours de son visage, de sa silhouette, avant de se détourner d’elle.

A chaque pas qui l’éloigne d’elle, il n’est conscient que de la sensation de son regard posé sur son dos, et du flot continue de pensées malsaines qui hurlent au fond de son esprit.

Peut être qu’elle irait mieux s’il ne revenait jamais.


	7. Banni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jack réalise qu’il a été stupide de chercher à rejoindre Jacob en premier lieu. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il espérait ?_
> 
> * * *

Il y a vraiment quelque chose de troublant à traverser la Porte sans savoir ce qui peut nous attendre derrière. Jack a été habitué au protocole de sécurité, comme l’envoi du MALP. Cette fois-ci, tout ce qu’il peut faire, c’est composer les coordonnées et espérer qu’il ressorte en un seul morceau de l’autre côté.

Il repousse autant que possible la part de lui qui souhaite l’échec de son passage. Au dernier moment, il se dit qu’il doit au moins à Carter de mourir pour autre chose que de l’imprudence.

D’un autre côté, penser aux morts qui ont du sens ne l’aide pas vraiment.

Il a eu le temps de faire le point durant son séjour sur P5-...peu importe, cette adresse est l’une des nombreuses qu’il a fini par oublier (ou bien est-ce à cause de Anhur ? Mouais, il n’aime définitivement pas cette idée.) 

La planète où il se trouve est inhabitée. Seulement des kilomètres de forêts à perte de vue. Il s’y est installé et a commencé à vivre de la terre, espérant que le travail et la solitude ferait disparaître cette voix dans sa tête. 

Mais ça n’a pas marché.

Il a fini par réaliser qu’elle ne disparaîtrait sûrement jamais, qu’il ne pouvait plus ignorer cet état de fait plus longtemps.

Même s’il n’a pas vraiment besoin de le faire, il sort le papier de sa poche et regarde le message qui y est inscrit. Il avait mémorisé ces coordonnées depuis déjà bien longtemps, et avait détruit cette partie du mot pour plus de sécurité. Il ne sait pas trop qui il cherche à protéger avec cet excès de paranoïa. Peut-être que c’est juste devenu une habitude.

Là encore, agir par habitude est exactement ce qu’il essaie d’éradiquer en lui.

Il plie soigneusement le papier en deux et le glisse dans sa poche.

Il est temps pour lui de rendre visite à l’homme le plus susceptible de le haïr dans ce monde. Pourtant, il est aussi certainement le seul à pouvoir l’aider.

Le soleil éblouissant du désert annonce son arrivée dans la dernière cachette des Tok’ra. Ces derniers l’accueillent avec une indifférence prudente, celle qu’ils réservent toujours aux Tau’ri. D’une certaine manière, Jack se dit qu’il mériterait plus que cette indifférence. Au moins un minimum de suspicion.

Après l’avoir informé que Jacob est absent, ils se contentent de l’installer dans une petite pièce vide et recommence à l’ignorer.

Il attend durant trois jours que Jacob se présente à lui. Jack et les Tok’ra sont aussi très doués pour s’éviter. Lui, préfèrerait camper dehors plutôt que de rester enfermé dans ces grottes étriquées. Mais le désert de cette planète l’en dissuade.

Il s’interroge paresseusement sur l’obsession des Tok’ra à toujours choisir des déserts, et sur d’autres théories et hypothèses qui ne sont pas forcément les siennes, à bien y réfléchir.

« Merde » se fustige Jack, décidant d’arpenter une fois encore les interminables couloirs de la planète. C’est au moment où il prend l’angle qu’il rentre presque tête baissée dans Jacob.

« Jack » dit-il, incrédule, le regardant comme s’il voyait un fantôme.

« En chair et en os. »

Jacob reste silencieux un bon moment, cherchant de toute évidence ses mots. « Nous pensions que vous étiez… »

Il laisse le dernier mot en suspens mais Jack peut tout de même l’entendre.

_Mort._

« Ouais. » Confirme Jack dans un haussement d’épaules.

Pendant un instant, il pense que Jacob va chercher à le toucher mais c’est à ce moment-là qu’il prend conscience d’une chose : Jacob n’est pas vraiment surpris de trouver Jack ici, il est surpris de le retrouver vivant. Et il sait que cette réaction ne concerne pas tant le fait de le savoir en vie, mais surtout ce que cela implique.

Sa fille est vivante également.

Jacob passe à bonne distance de lui lorsqu’il rentre dans la pièce. Il pose ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et retire sa veste. Ses gestes sont mesurés, comme s’il tentait de retrouver une contenance.

C’est seulement à cet instant que Jack réalise s’être dirigé vers la chambre du Tok’ra.

« Nous sommes allés sur la planète de Anhur. » Dit-il au bout d’un moment. « Daniel, Teal’c et moi. »

Les noms de ses anciens compagnons flottent autour de lui comme des fantômes…Ils sont importants pour lui, mais aujourd’hui, beaucoup trop de choses les séparent, et sa vie est devenue bien trop obscure.

« Theradan ? » Parvient-il à demander. Prononcer ce nom suffit à lui donner l’impression d’étouffer. Il se demande si Olokun en a profité pour s’emparer des lieux.

_En quoi est-ce important ?_

Ca ne l’est pas.

Pas du tout.

« Elle a tout fait exploser. »

A ces mots, son regard se braque sur Jacob. « La planète ? » Demande-t-il, sentant la nausée faire son apparition.

Tous ces gens…

Jacob secoue la tête. « Le vaisseau mère. »

Il ne sait pas bien s’il doit se sentir soulagé ou juste horrifié par les risques qu’elle a pris. Cela aurait pu très facilement tourner au désastre. Et Carter en était parfaitement consciente.

Il se demande si elle aussi a été déçue du résultat final.

« Ouais » répond-il simplement, incapable de verbaliser quoique ce soit d’autre. Luttant contre l’envie de faire les cents pas, il effectue un demi-tour tronqué, s’arrêtant brusquement pour enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches. « Ok. »

Les yeux de Jacob se rétrécissent, et Jack a la désagréable impression d’être analysé, chacun de ses mots ou de ses gestes apportant son lot d’informations.

« Elle devait vraiment être hors d’elle pour aller aussi loin. » Commente le Tok’ra.

Il sait que Jacob tente de le faire parler sans lui poser de questions franches. Il peut toujours essayer…

Enfonçant un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches, Jack hausse les épaules, ne se souciant pas particulièrement de paraître trop indifférent. C’est plus sûr. Il n’est pas vraiment là pour polémiquer sur l’état d’esprit de Carter. Lui-même n’a pas très envie de s’y attarder.

Il ne veut pas se confesser non plus et encore moins à Jacob.

« Alors, c’est tout ? » Déclare sèchement l’ancien militaire, son agacement faisant enfin son apparition.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voudriez entendre exactement ? » se rebiffe Jack, sa propre colère menaçant de détruire son air faussement complaisant. « Parce que j’aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que je suis censé vous dire dans ces circonstances. »

Jacob semble se calmer, comme si la colère de Jack était plus facile à gérer que son indifférence. « C’est ma fille, Jack. » S’excuse-t-il presque.

Jack se laisse tomber sur l’un des bancs qui bordent la pièce. « Ouais, et bien ce n’est pas une parfaite étrangère pour non plus vous savez. » Dit-il. Dieu sait qu’il aurait préféré.

Le vieil homme accepte la remarque en baissant la tête.

Il ne sait vraiment pas ce que Jacob voudrait entendre. Poisson d’avril ? Que tout ce qui s’était passé était une mauvaise blague ou juste un cauchemar ? Qu’ils pouvaient enfin tous redevenir ce qu’ils étaient avant, sous prétexte d’avoir survécu ?

« Dites-moi seulement où elle se trouve. »

Jack savait en venant ici qu’il ne pourrait pas éviter cette conversation. « Je ne pense pas qu’elle voudrait que vous sachiez… » Se justifie-t-il.

« Cela n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’elle veut. » Rétorque Jacob. « Mais quelqu’un doit veiller sur elle. »

_Nous pourrions le faire._

Jack frissonne mais se tait. « Cimmeria. »

« Evidemment. »

Reprenant son sac, Jacob sort de la pièce.

« Où allez-vous ? » Demande Jack, le suivant dans le couloir.

« A votre avis ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre là-bas par la Porte et vous le savez. »

« Heureusement pour moi, j’ai un vaisseau et beaucoup de temps à perdre. » Rétorque le Tok’ra par-dessus son épaule.

Jack se traine et prend du retard. Il perd l’homme de vue dans un virage. Il était venu ici spécifiquement pour parler à Jacob et il n’y était toujours pas arrivé. Ce qui signifiait que soit il attendait encore une bonne semaine jusqu’à ce que Jacob revienne, soit il arrivait à le rattraper et à s’enfermer avec lui dans une pièce.

Ou alors il devait le suivre sur Cimmeria.

Seigneur, comment parler à une tête de mule.

Quelques Tok’ra laissent apparaitre leurs têtes dans le couloir, curieux de savoir ce qui se passe.

C’est ce qui décide Jack. Un Tok’ra vaut mieux qu’une douzaine après tout, qu’il soit le père de Carter ou non.

Se remettant en mouvement, il court en direction de Jacob. « Attendez ».

* * *

Le premier jour de voyage se fait dans un silence total. Cela aurait certainement rendu Jack totalement fou il y a encore quelques mois. Etrangement, il lui avait fallu un serpent dans la tête pour lui apprendre l’immobilisme.

C’est au final leur arrivée imminente qui pousse Jack à engager une conversation avec Jacob.

« Combien de temps reste-t-il ? » Lui demande-t-il, ce qui fait sursauter Jacob, pris au dépourvu après tant d’heures de silence.

« Peut-être deux heures. » Il lui désigne de la tête le siège à côté de lui et Jack s’y glisse à contrecœur.

Ils restent assis un moment, préférant porter leur attention sur les étoiles qui les entourent plutôt que sur les pensées qui les préoccupent.

« Vous n’avez pas vérifié qu’il était vraiment parti » Finit par lui faire remarquer Jack, incapable de prononcer le nom du Goa’uld.

Jacob soupire et roule des épaules. « Nous le savons. »

« Vraiment ? »

« La sensation est différente. Vous devriez le savoir aussi à présent. »

Jack compare le léger bourdonnement qu’il avait ressenti en présence de Carter et la désagréable vibration qu’il perçoit maintenant, assis à côté de Jacob. Il n’est tout de même pas convaincu.

« Vous auriez tout de même dû vérifier. » Insiste-t-il.

Jacob l’observe, abandonnant l’idée de prétendre se concentrer sur les commandes. « De quoi s’agit-il exactement Jack ? »

C’était maintenant ou jamais.

Il prend une profonde inspiration.

Ce sont pourtant des mots qu’il s’est répété un tas de fois. Pendant son long mois sur cette planète forestière, il a cherché à verbaliser ses émotions. Pourtant, il bute encore. « Avez-vous déjà entendu parler…Je veux dire, est-ce que c’est possible…qu’une part du… » Il déglutit et force les mots à sortir «…symbiote, reste après la séparation ? »

Le front de Jacob se fronce tandis qu’il se penche vers Jack, clairement désarçonné par son hésitation. « Vous voulez dire, comme des souvenirs ? »

« Non » Répond Jack, ses doigts s’appuyant contre ses tempes, l’air agité. « C’est comme…s’il était toujours là, à essayer de me faire faire des choses. » Il pose un regard incertain vers Jacob. « Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Anhur est mort, Jack. » Déclare l’homme lentement, comme s’il doutait de sa santé mentale.

« Je sais ça » S’énerve Jack. Il se relève.

Peut-être était-il simplement devenu fou.

_Ou juste faible._

Ferme-la.

« Jack » l’interpelle calmement Jacob, « vous souffrez d’un important traumatis- » 

Jack le coupe en levant les mains. « Laissez tomber. » Il ne veut ni d’une séance de thérapie, ni de sa pitié. Juste des foutues réponses. « Dites-moi quand on y sera. »

Et là-dessus, Jack se replie dans la cale, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il reste enfermé là-dedans jusqu’à ce qu’il perçoive les vibrations du vaisseau dues à l’entrée dans l’atmosphère de Cimmeria. Il suppose que leur zone d’atterrissage se situe à bonne distance du Marteau.

Jacob rentre alors dans son refuge, rassemblant ses affaires sans dire un mot, ne semblant pas vouloir perdre du temps en bavardant. Il ne s’arrête que lorsqu’il constate que Jack n’a toujours pas bougé.

« Vous venez ? » Lui lance-t-il après lui avoir jeté un coup d’œil.

Jack le voudrait. Bon sang oui, il le voudrait vraiment.

Elle lui manque. Son esprit erre très souvent dans sa direction. Il suppose que ce sont ses propres pensées mais il n’en est pas tout à fait sûr. Et même si ça l’était…Non.

Il ne veut laisser aucune chance au monstre de l’atteindre à nouveau.

« Non » Répond Jack. « Je reste ici. »

Jacob est d’abord surpris mais il hausse rapidement les épaules, comme s’il était fatigué de se battre. « Ok. Je serais absent quelques jours. »

Jack se dit qu’il se trompe, mais il acquiesce tout de même d’un mouvement de tête. Au moment où Jacob s’apprête à disparaitre, il le rappelle « Elle…n’a pas besoin de savoir que je suis là. »

Le vieil homme lui jette un regard, la mâchoire serrée, et Jack devine qu’il prend cela comme un nouvel indice du mal qu’il a pu faire à sa fille. A présent il doit s’être fait une idée plus précise de ce que Anhur leur a fait subir, et combien cela les a détruits.

L’homme mérite de savoir, seulement il doit voir d’abord par lui-même ce qu’il reste de sa fille.

Jack détourne le regard en basculant sa chaine et il entend la porte du vaisseau se refermer derrière Jacob.

* * *

Ce dernier est de retour après seulement une journée d’absence. Jack est impressionné qu’il soit resté aussi longtemps. Il sait combien il doit lui être pénible de la voir dans cet état.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demande Jack, sans un regard pour Jacob.

Le vieil homme laisse tomber son sac lourdement au sol sans y faire cas. « Vous le savez très bien » répond-il avec colère.

Jack grimace. « Je voulais dire…est-ce qu’elle a besoin de quelque chose ? De nourriture ? »

Jacob se retourne pour braquer son regard sur lui, restant suffisamment longtemps figé pour que Jack soupçonne qu’il est en pour-parler avec Selmak. « Elle a été accueillie par une famille. »

« Linna » Devine Jack.

« Oui. »

« Très bien. » Jack appuie son dos au siège. Linna veillera sur Carter. Elle est entre les meilleures mains qu’il était possible d’espérer vu les circonstances.

« Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement penser qu’elle devrait rester ici ! »

Ah, voilà la colère que Jack attendait. « Je pense que Carter a été très claire concernant son choix. » Répond-il avec autant de diplomatie que possible.

« Elle n’est pas en position de prendre ce genre de décision et vous le savez pertinemment. »

Le calme qu’il s’est imposé se brise avec une facilité alarmante. « Quelles sont donc ses alternatives ? » Lui matraque-t-il. « Vivre avec les Tok’ra comme si elle était leur animal de compagnie ? Retourner sur Terre pour être traitée comme une pauvre petite chose fragile ? Avec des gens qui lui tournent sans cesse autour en croyant savoir ce qu’elle a traversé ? Ce que _Je_ lui ai f- » Sa voix se brise lorsqu’il réalise ce qu’il est sur le point de dire.

Jacob est totalement immobile et le regarde d’un air de plus en plus méfiant.

_Il faut que quelqu’un le fasse_ , se dit Jack.

« Ce que _Anhur_ a fait, Jack. » Le corrige prudemment Jacob, comme s’il s’adressait à un animal apeuré ou à un enfant. « Pas vous. »

Jack passe ses mains sur son visage, résistant de justesse à la tentation d’enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. « Comment est-ce que cela fonctionne exactement ? Parce très franchement, j’ai du mal à faire la différence. »

« Jack- »

« Non. » Le coupe-t-il. « Ne prétendez pas qu’il existe une putain de réponse magique qui effacera tout ça. »

Jacob ouvre d’abord la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais semble en venir à la conclusion qu’il est préférable de ne pas insister, se laissant tomber dans un des sièges.

Jack réalise qu’il a été stupide de chercher à rejoindre Jacob en premier lieu. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il espérait ?

« Et vous ? » Demande finalement Jacob. « Qu’avez-vous l’intention de faire ? »

Jack se laisse à son tour glisser dans l’un des sièges, l’évidence le frappant soudain. Il sait pourquoi il est allé le voir. Et cela n’a rien à voir avec le fait d’obtenir des réponses à ses doutes et ses peurs. « La Tok’ra n’aurait pas du travail pour un espion humain un tantinet instable ? »

Avant que Selmak ne prenne le contrôle, il a le temps de voir un éclair de déception traverser le visage de Jacob. « Nous avons toujours besoin d’hommes, surtout avec des talents comme les vôtres, Colonel O’Neill. »

Jack observe Selmak avec méfiance, pas vraiment ravi de la voir apparaître après des jours de tranquillité. Il lui était plus facile de prétendre qu’elle n’existait pas lorsqu’elle gardait le silence. Il passe une main sur sa nuque, refusant de laisser entrevoir le léger tremblement qui s’est emparé de lui.

« Vous ne retournerez pas sur Terre ? »

« Non. » Pas tant que Carter est brisée et reste plongée dans son mutisme, sur une autre planète à des année-lumière de chez eux. Pas tant que Anhur peut encore influencer ses actes, même dans la tombe.

Peut-être jamais.

_Lâche._

« Donnez-moi une mission » déclare-t-il, se forçant à regarder la Tok’ra. « Donnez-moi seulement quelque chose à faire. N’importe quoi, du moment que ça m’évite de rester planté là, à doucement sombrer dans la folie. »

Selmak le jauge quelques instants avant de reprendre les commandes et d’éloigner le vaisseau de Cimmeria. « Comme vous voulez. » dit-elle une fois l’atmosphère franchie. Le changement de gravité retourne l’estomac de Jack. Ou peut-être est-ce sa prise de conscience.

Les voilà repartis pour un nouveau long et silencieux voyage de retour.

* * *

Les Tok’ra fournissent à Jack un vieux Tel’tak rapiécé, lui donne leur bénédiction et lui font rencontrer son premier contact.

C’est un début. Une sorte de distraction. Rien de plus.

Jacob vient à sa rencontre le jour de son départ, une fois que ses affaires ont été placées dans le vaisseau.

« Linna lui apprend la couture. » L’informe-t-il.

Ce n’est pas exactement l’adieu auquel il s’attendait. « Quoi ? »

Jacob se place si près de Jack que ça le rend presque mal à l’aise. « Elle est assise au sol parmi les enfants et apprend à _coudre_. » Répète Jacob.

Bon sang.

L’homme reste là à le regarder, attendant clairement une réaction de sa part suite à cette révélation.

« Je ne-… » Commence Jack sans réussir à terminer sa phrase. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et réessaye. « Je ne vois pas bien ce que vous attendez de moi, Jake. »

L’honnêteté est peut-être la seule chose qui lui reste de son passé.

Jacob prend une profonde inspiration et attrape l’épaule de Jack avec fermeté, dans un geste à la fois frustré et affectif. « Je sais. » admet-il en serrant son bras puis en reculant. « Juste, essayez de ne rien faire de stupide. »

Jack sourit faiblement. « Vous me connaissez. »

Le regard de Jacob se fait impénétrable. « Ouais, c’est aussi ce qu’ils m’ont dit. »

Son ton réprobateur ne devrait pas autant l’atteindre.

« Je suis désolé » Répond Jack tandis qu’il se détourne du To’kra. Ça peut ressembler à une désertion ou à un manquement à son devoir. Pourtant Jack essaie seulement de survivre.

« Ils pensent que vous allez mourir. » Ses mots sonnent comme une condamnation.

Jack stoppe pour se retourner vers lui.

Le SGC continuera à penser qu’il est mort tant qu’il ne leur démontrera pas le contraire. Jacob veut s’assurer qu’il en est bien conscient.

« Je comprends. »

C’est probablement mieux ainsi.

Jacob hoche la tête et s’éloigne.

Et c’est ainsi que Jack O’Neill, Colonel de l’Air Force, ancien faux dieu, Tau’ri expatrié, disparaît dans les tréfonds de l’univers.

Il redevient un fantôme.

* * *

Jack passe les cinq années qui suivent à rechercher des réponses qui n’existent pas.

Le jour où la nouvelle de la chute de la Terre lui parvient, il écoute la joie de Anhur que d’une oreille et engloutit sept bières Darkiniennes. Il manque de mourir trois fois en essayant d’endommager les armes à base de naquadah dans les laboratoires d’Anubis.

Et il assiste à l’explosion en étant proche de son orbite.

_Tu es complètement fou, humain. Est-ce que tu essaies de nous tuer ?_

La prochaine fois, il essaiera plus fort.

Sa chance ne pourra pas durer éternellement.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  **Note de la traductrice : Mes chers amis, voici l’ultime chapitre de cette première partie intitulée sobrement « Histoire » par son auteur.  
> C’est une sorte de mise en situation de l’intrigue.  
> J’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire ce récit et j’espère que vous en aurez pris tout autant en le lisant. N’hésitez pas à me dire si certaines choses peuvent être améliorées. Il me reste à entamer la deuxième partie, que j’ai d’ores et déjà commencé pour être tout à fait honnête.  
> Je vais laisser passer un peu de temps entre cette diffusion et la prochaine, histoire de prendre un peu d’avance et de garder le rythme 😊  
> La Partie 2 s’intitulera « Prodigue ».  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt 😉  
> **   
>  _
> 
> * * *

Il arrive un moment où Jacob ne peut plus repousser son passage sur Terre.

« J’ai vu Sam » Leur déclare-t-il.

L’espoir qu’il voit apparaitre dans les yeux de Daniel est dur à encaisser. Il préfère se détourner et regarder la Porte des Etoiles en contrebas de la salle de briefing.

* * *

_« Tu ne pourras pas te cacher ici éternellement. » Jacob est à ses côtés, jetant un œil sur les mouvements maladroits de ses mains. « Tu n’es pas cette personne. »_

_L’aiguille dérape et le sang perle au bout de l’un de ses doigts. Sam observe la petite coupure, son regard se perdant dans un monde auquel Jacob n’a pas accès._

_« Sam » Désespère-t-il, touchant son bras. Il finit par se saisir de son poignet quand elle ne réagit pas. « Sam ! »_

_Ses yeux se déplacent progressivement vers son visage. Elle dégage son bras de son emprise. Un soupçon d’espoir le traverse devant sa réaction, mais une fois libre, elle glisse simplement son doigt blessé dans sa bouche._

_Elle pourrait tout aussi bien avoir huit ans et être en train de soigner son genou écorché._

_Son regard est totalement vide._

_Elle finit par récupérer le tissu et se remet à coudre._

* * *

Il ne voit pas l’intérêt de révéler la vérité à son équipe : oui, elle va mal. Elle garde toujours le silence. Mais au moins avant, elle avait encore cette étincelle de vie, l’obsession pour sa mission la gardant avec eux. Maintenant, il n’y avait plus rien.

Elle n’était plus qu’une poupée de chiffon en mouvement.

« Et Jack ? » Demande Daniel. Jacob sent sa colonne vertébrale se raidir. « Etait-il avec elle ? »

« Non » Lui répond le Tok’ra et il y avait bien une part de vérité. Si quelqu’un était capable de comprendre les rouages de la sémantique, c’était bien Daniel non ? Ca aurait pu lui paraître drôle si ce n’était pas si terriblement triste.

« Anhur ? » Interroge Teal’c.

« Mort. » Confirme Jacob.

Il n’en dit pas plus, laissant le cheminement de leurs pensées les amener au pire.

Ce n’était pas si éloigné de la réalité. Jack ne voulait pas qu’on le retrouve.

Jacob se demande si Jack a finalement réussi à se convaincre que l’omission de certains faits était plus facile à gérer que dire la vérité.

Mais plus facile pour qui, en fin de compte ? Jacob voudrait bien le savoir. Est-ce qu’il était plus facile pour ses amis de l’imaginer mort plutôt que déserteur ?

_« Jacob »_ l’admoneste Selmak. Pour une fois, elle est davantage en position de comprendre Jack que lui. Les échos de sa sympathie pour lui annihile sa colère.

« Elle va revenir ? »

« Non, » Il se concentre à nouveau sur Daniel. « Je ne pense pas. »

« Vous savez où elle se trouve ? »

« Oui. »

Les yeux de Daniel se rétrécissent. « Mais vous n’avez pas l’intention de nous le dire…» 

A cet instant, Jacob ne sait pas bien ce qui l’en empêche. Certainement serait-il plus prudent que quelqu’un d’autre que lui et Jack connaisse son emplacement. Quelqu’un qui ne serait pas constamment en danger de mort. Quelqu’un qui pourrait veiller sur elle si (quand) ils seraient tués. Sinon, elle pourrait bien être perdue pour toujours.

Mais c’est bien ça le problème et il ne sait plus très bien qui il tente de protéger.

« Elle veut rester seule » se surprend à dire Jacob. « Pourrez-vous respecter sa demande, si je vous disais où elle se trouve ? »

Daniel ouvre la bouche, le mensonge au bout des lèvres. Mais rapidement, ses épaules s’affaissent. « Non. Probablement pas. » Admet-il.

Jacob pose sa main sur l’épaule de Daniel. « Donnez-lui du temps. Elle sait comment rentrer, elle le fera quand elle s’en sentira prête. »

C’est incroyable à quelle vitesse les mensonges s’accumulent et à quel point cette idée le met mal à l’aise.

« Je peux faire ça » Répond Daniel, mais Jacob voit bien combien c’est difficile pour lui. Ce n’est pas dans sa nature. L’archéologue voudrait se précipiter à sa rencontre, la sauver, améliorer les choses. Jacob doute que cela soit encore possible.

Il déglutit difficilement, un début de nausée menaçant soudain de le submerger. Il voudrait avoir une vision aussi claire que Selmak au sujet des tourments que pouvait vivre sa fille. Il voudrait échapper au souvenir du regard hanté de Jack, oublier les mots muets que l’homme n’avait pas eu besoin de prononcer mais que Jacob avait deviné par lui-même.

« Je promets que si un jour vous aviez vraiment besoin d’elle, je vous le dirais. » Se sent-il obligé de prononcer, ne serait-ce que pour donner à Daniel quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

C’est la seule chose qu’il peut leur offrir.

* * *

Au début, Daniel se rend sur la base Tok’ra assez régulièrement. Il s’assoit avec Jacob, papotant de tout et de rien. Durant ces visites, le vieil homme peut entr’apercevoir le combat intérieur que vit Daniel, luttant pour respecter le choix de Sam en ne réclamant pas de la voir.

Il a besoin d’elle comprend-il à ce moment-là. Elle représente quelque chose d’essentiel pour lui.

Au final, c’est toujours la conscience de Daniel qui l’emporte sur ses besoins. Convaincu d’avoir fait ce qu’il faut, il repasse la Porte pour retourner sur Terre. Dans ces moments-là, Jacob a l’impression de voir un enfant qui a été puni.

Il prie Dieu d’avoir pris la bonne décision.

Les semaines deviennent des mois. Les visites s’espacent progressivement. Quand Jacob apprend les plans d’Anubis concernant la Terre, il s’attend à voir Daniel franchir à nouveau la Porte. Il se prépare à donner les coordonnées de Sam. Les enjeux sont bien trop élevés.

Pourtant, Daniel ne vient pas.

Jacob se dit que durant ces trois années écoulées, les lacunes dues à l’absence de Sam ont dû être comblées. Qu’ils ont certainement trouvé quelqu’un d’aussi brillant qu’elle, d’aussi passionné par l’observation de la galaxie.

Il est partagé entre la rancune qu’il éprouve à l’idée qu’ils aient pu l’oublier et le soulagement que cela lui procure. Au moins maintenant, elle ne risque plus rien. Elle est silencieuse. Abimée. Mais sauve.

Jacob a volontairement consacré sa vie entière au combat contre les Goa’ulds. Il peut accepter l’idée qu’ils ne gagneront probablement pas. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, les Tok’ra ne survivraient pas encore très longtemps.

Il peut vivre avec cette idée-là.

Mais il ne pourrait pas vivre en sachant qu’il sacrifie sa fille. Ou du moins, ce qu’il reste d’elle. Pas encore une fois.

C’est seulement face à ce constat qu’il commence à mieux comprendre la position de Jack. A lui pardonner sa faiblesse. Il est toujours difficile de comprendre, quand les siens ne sont pas en danger.

Jack se bat toujours avec eux, peu importe qu’ils en soient conscients ou non.

C’est ça qui importe.

* * *

Ce n’est que deux ans après la destruction de la Terre que Daniel décide finalement de lui poser la question que Jacob redoute tant.

« Nous avons besoin de Sam » Déclare-t-il.

Nous, pas Je. Jacob réalise immédiatement que cette fois-ci, l’homme n’est pas ici seulement pour lui.

C’est bien pire.

« Où est-elle ? » Daniel a les yeux clos, et semble amaigri. Il est devenu un guerrier endurci durant ces dernières années. Cette vision lui glace le sang.

« Cimmeria ».

L’ancien Daniel aurait certainement été chagriné par l’évidence de cette révélation, sûrement ennuyé de ne pas l’avoir deviné par lui-même. Mais ce nouveau Daniel, plus posé, se contente de hocher la tête et de retourner vers la Porte des Etoiles. 

Jacob voit passer l’image de sa fille devant ses yeux. Ses mains qui cousent. Son regard vide.

« Elle ne sera peut-être pas capable de vous aider. » Les prévient Jacob. Peu importe qu’elle le veuille. Même Sam Carter a ses limites. Et ces limites sont certainement les dernières choses qui lui restent à présent.

Il n’est pas bien sûr que Daniel l’ait entendu.

C’est sans importance, se convainc Jacob.

Ce ne sont en fin de compte que des mots.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**


End file.
